Dia-Lovers Boyfriend Scenarios
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: A story full of scenarios of YOU the readers with the Sakamaki brothers, yes this is different, just ignored the "Pairings" as it actually YOU with one of them. Reiji is the only one missing. Enjoy! Please message me if you have Scenario ideas
1. How you met your Betrothed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Sakamaki Brothers, they belong to Rejet.

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so this is something different for you all, I wanted to do a switch up with my Writing style, so I have decided to do a Boyfriend Scenario "Story" Which will be posted to both Wattpad and FanFiction. For this set, it will be the Diabolik Lovers Boys. Reiji is the only one missing, due to not really knowing his personality, and to be frank, I don't like him. Sorry any Reiji Fans. Now on with the Scenarios!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **How you First met your betrothed!**

 **Shu Sakamaki!**

You had been sent by your family, to go live at the Sakamaki estate, however, you had no idea as to why, only that your father/mother had just recently lost their job, and they could no longer support you along with your brothers and sisters. You had always been an energetic young women*, who enjoyed spending a lot of your time out in the sun, and even out when it was dark just doing one of your favourite things. Hiking. You loved taking long walks, sometimes you would even push yourself to the point of running to your destination, and then running back home just to see if you had gotten faster. Though you had a secret, you loved long lay-ins in the mornings, enjoyed listening to the old classical styled music, and you had even taken up learning how to play the Violin. Yet now, you had to live with a family you knew nothing about, which somewhat frightened you a little, and you wondered just what type of family the Sakamakis were. Sighing to yourself, you adjusted your shoulder bag over your left shoulder, and tugged out the earbud of your headphones from your right ear. A gentle cooling, autumn breeze blew effortlessly through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, which blew several tresses into your (e/c) eyes as you rose your right hand, and grasped for the bronze door knocker and knocked on the large wooden doors. While waiting for the door to answer, you glanced around briefly until you heard the sound of the front door opening, and causing you to glance back towards the now opened door; however, as you did, you gulped lowly as you stared into bright seemingly tired blue eyes,

"Uh... Hello, my family sent me here to live with the Sakamaki family" You stated simply, though the tone of your voice was gentle,

"Oh, you must be (f/n) (l/n), Please come in, and keep quiet" The blue eyed, blonde haired male spoke with a bored, yet tired sounding tone, which caught you off guard,

"H-How do you know my name?" You asked, staring into blue eyes, unable to tear your gaze away,

"I received your families letter, I'm Shu, your betrothed" Shu stated with a shrug, and causing you to stare wide eyed,

"B-Betrothed!? I wasn't told I was being sent away to be married!" You shouted, unaware that your family had betrothed you to someone you didn't know,

"Not my problem, now shut up, and come in" Shu stated, as he opened the door a little wider, and allowing you to enter into the large mansion like estate.

To say you were only a little pissed off with your family, would have been an understatement, you were furious with them. None the less, you stepped past the threshold and into the Sakamaki estate, where your life was about to change, for better or for worse, that was your own choice.

 **Laito Sakamaki!**

You groaned to yourself as you glanced out over the vast city below you, from the rooftop terrace of your school, pondering on why your family had disowned you, and had told you that you would from now on be living with the Sakamaki family. All because they could no longer deal with you being expelled from school, for your perverted nature towards the males of your school, and of course, you knew this would be a nightmare for you. You were after all in the same classes as Laito Sakamaki, the schools biggest whore, and yet neither of you ever spoke a single word to each other. Releasing another frustrated sigh, you pushed yourself away from the railing you had been leaning on, and decided to just simply head off to your new home. Though you did wonder briefly if you would need to return to your parents house to gather your things, but you brushed the thought off as you decided you would just buy new clothes if it was really needed. So with that, you left the school with a plan in mind, to simply head to your new home, and see just how long it would take for them to also throw you out for your perverted personality; however, that wasn't the only thing your parents had hated about you, they hated the fact that you had quite a foul temper when you didn't your own way, and of course this had come to bite you in the ass.

Reaching the Sakamaki mansion like estate, you sighed heavily while staring up at the doors, a cooling autumn breeze blew through your (h/l) (h/c), and causing for it to blow into your (e/c) eyes as you slowly pushed the stray strands of your hair out of your face; shaking your head in annoyance, you reached your hand out to grasp for the bronze door handle, about to raise it so you could knock loudly upon the door when you felt warmish breath dance against the side of your neck, and causing you to jump slightly startled before narrowing your eyes as you turned to snap at who had dared to even breath on you, only to swallow the verbal abuse you were about to fire out, as you came face to face with dashing green eyes, and reddish brown hair,

"Good evening, my little Bitch" it was Laito Sakamaki, the one person you didn't want to see first,

"Laito, what do you want, you annoying little pest" you hissed at the perverted male, as he straightened himself up while laughing,

"Why, my little Bitch, I wanted to be the first to greet my recently betrothed. We are engaged now, my precious little Bitch" Laito purred huskily, as he stepped closer to you, and making you gulp as you stared at Laito with widened eyes,

"Wait... what!? I wasn't informed of this!?" You shouted loudly, as Laito revealed to you an envelope with your mothers/fathers hand writing on it, as you snatched the envelope, and began reading the letter,

"See, my Bride to be" Laito purred, as he draped an arm around your shoulders, "Now, shall we go and get a little more acquainted my little bitch?" Laito questioned, causing you to stare at the letter within your hand, and gulp.

You were utterly devastated, you had been lied to by your family, and were sent off to be married off to the number one whore of your school. You wished at the precise moment, for the ground beneath you to open up, and swallow you up, so you could just vanish; except you knew that wouldn't happen, you were already in hell, the only thing you could do, was live your life as well as you could. Be it for better or worse, you would prove your family were wrong with this arrangement.

 **Kanato Sakamaki!**

You were sitting on the floor within the grounds of the Sakamaki mansion estate, you had been there for a good six hours already just sat there drawing, and wondering why you had been sent to live in what you had guessed was an abandoned building. You released a frustrated sigh as you glanced your (e/c) eyes up into the sky, only to shake your head when you noticed that the sun had started to set, and a cool breeze of autumn began to blow through you and blowing your (h/l) (h/c) around your face; however, as you pushed several strands of your hair behind your ear, you could hear the sound of footsteps walking towards you, and all you could do was sit there and continue drawing. You ignored the sound of footsteps, as you wondered why your family hated you so much, and why they told you that you had been adopted when it was clear that you looked exactly like your mother/father. Closing your eyes briefly to rid yourself of the saddening thoughts, you inhaled a deep breath, held it for several seconds, and then slowly released it while opening your eyes; which caused you to jump slightly as your eyes landed upon sad looking purple eyes, which had dark circles beneath them as purple locks fell almost cutely into those purple eyes, and causing you to blink as you just stared at the young looking boy before you,

"Uh... hi?" You whispered lowly, you had always come of as a sweet and shy person, when you were actually quite a feisty young women* who had a hard time obeying orders,

"Why are you just sat there, like a pathetic piece of trash!?" The young boy asked in a venomous sounding tone,

"Uh... waiting for someone to be home, I guess" You replied, as you glanced down to your drawing book, only to realise the boy before you was holding a large teddy bear that wore a patch over the left eye,

"Why would you do that!? Stand the fuck up!" The boy shouted, as he narrowed his eyes towards you, "I can't believe my betrothed is a pathetic piece of trash!"

"WHAT!? No one told me I was betrothed! And especially not to a nasty little brat!" You shouted back, as you dragged yourself to stand up, and dusted off your skirt,

"Don't raise your voice to me! Or I will make your life hell! Understood!?" He shouted once more, as he stepped closer to you, maliciously,

"I will do as I please! I don't even know your name! How do you expect me to believe I am meant to marry you!?" You shouted, while clenching your fists,

"Heh, Teddy, (f/n)-Chan is a little stupid isn't she? She doesn't even know who I am, yet that letter said she was to be my wife, and had been betrothed to me since the day she was born" He stated to his precious teddy bear, before laughing, as he turned to face you, "I am Kanato, but you can call me your master"

"I will do no such thing! And what are you talking about, I have been betrothed to you since I was born!? I haven't be told any of this!" you shouted, before something hit you, "Wait how did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, (f/n) (l/n)" Kanato stated, before laughing again, "Now get inside before my annoying brothers realise you have arrived, I wouldn't want them touching what belongs to me"

"I don't belong to you! I don't even know you" You stated, as you grabbed your bag, "If you would excuse me, I am going back home" You stated as you began to walk away, only to yelp when your wrist was grabbed,

"GET IN THE HOUSE!" Kanato shouted into your face, as he slung you into the ground, "You will do exactly what I tell you! And you will do it when I tell you, got it!? You will be my perfect Doll, after I sow that mouth of yours shut" Kanato stated more calmly towards the end of his words, before laughing darkly.

You were frightened, it was plain to see within your eyes, the worst part of it was you hadn't been told you were engaged to a psychopath, and you sure as hell didn't like the way he shouted at you; however, you done as he said, only because you didn't want your mouth sown shut, all while screaming at your parents mentally. You had arrived in hell, and already you hated it.

 **Ayato Sakamaki!**

You scoffed as you stood at the side lines of the basketball court, it was empty so you were somewhat thankful for that, yet at the same time it pissed you off because you wanted to challenge someone. You had also been trying to wait till the last possible moment to go to your destination, a place only known to you as the Sakamaki residence, and though you knew how to get there, you knew nothing about the family that apparently lived there. Though that hadn't been the only thing on your mind, your parents had told you that you were to be given to this so called family, due to your parents no longer being able to support your hobbies, and you had a choice. You could have left your sports teams, or you could keep them but be given to another family who would be able to fund your hobbies. Groaning lowly in frustration, you had chosen to live with this family, simply because you loved all your sports teams you were apart of, and you really didn't want to leave any of them. You were captain of the all girl football team in school, as well as captain of your basketball team, you were also apart of the hockey team, badminton team, tennis, you named it you were part of it. Releasing another frustrated sigh, you gathered up your sports bag, and your over shoulder bag, and left the basketball court to head off to your new home; however, as you walked through the streets, you felt eyes watching you, and causing you to shudder as you picked up your pace.

Turning a few corners, you arrived at the gates of the Sakamaki mansion estate, allowing you to release a sigh of relief as you pushed the gates open, and glanced around as you noticed the lights to several rooms were alight. Shaking your head slowly, your (h/l) (h/c) bounced slightly, before a cooling autumn breeze blew your hair into your (e/c) eyes, and causing you to raise your hand to push your hair out of your eyes. However, as you did you barely caught the blur of something orange flying towards you, as you blinked before easily doing a spin kick to kick the ball in the direction it had come from, and causing for a loud seemingly gasped out yelp. Blinking you quickly ran towards the sound to see a maroon haired male rubbing the side of his face, before green eyes meet with your own eyes,

"Did you just kick this ball at me?" The male asked, causing you to gulp, as you nodded, "Damn! That was some kick you have, I'm Ayato, Ayato Sakamaki, but you can call me yours truly"

"Uh, thanks I guess, and I am-" you began as Ayato held his hand up,

"You are (f/n) (l/n), correct? Captain of the all girls basketball team at school" Ayato stated, causing you to stare wide eyed,

"Yeah, how did you know that?" You asked as Ayato clutched the basketball you had kicked at him under his left arm, while rummaging through his pocket with his right hand, and producing an envelope,

"This is how, I received it yesterday, a letter from your family" Ayato stated with a smirk touching his lips, "So you are to be my wife, not bad looking are you, better than the photograph they included"

"WHAT!? I wasn't told anything about being some ones wife!" You shouted, as Ayato threw his basketball at you, and causing you to catch it effortlessly, "What the hell?"

"You don't need to know the details, just accept that you now belong to yours truly, and you will be my wife, weather you like it or not" Ayato stated with a low growl as he walked towards you, "Now, follow me, I guess I should show you to your room, wouldn't want my brothers finding out that my betrothed has arrived already"

"I... wait, don't I get a say in this!?" You asked loudly, as Ayato turned to face you, with a dark smirk,

"Nope, now hurry up, before I am forced to carry you" Ayato hissed out, as he began once again walking away.

Groaning to yourself you followed after him, angry at your parents for lying to your face, and practically marrying you off to someone you didn't know. You had loved your parents, now you hated them, and wanted to find out why you were to be married off at such a young* age. Sighing to yourself, you decided to just follow after Ayato, and try to find out as much as you could, of the place you decided to call hell.

 **Subaru Sakamaki!**

You growled to yourself as you clenched your fists, before slamming them repeatedly into the wall you stood in front of, and even tore your knuckles open as several tears formed in your eyes. You had just been kicked out by your parents, while being told to just disappear until you could control your temper; however, before you grabbed your bag with some clothes in, your mother/father, had explained that you were to live with a family known as the Sakamakis until you could control your mood swings, and that they never wanted to see you again. As soon as you heard their words, you punched your bedroom wall, leaving a large hole in the plaster wall, and ran out of the house with tears falling down your cheeks. Now you were standing across the road from a large mansion estate, that you had been informed of by people you passed in the streets, was the Sakamaki residence. To you the building looked abandoned, this caused for you to begin pounding your fists into the brick wall, and busting up your knuckles as blood seeped down your fingers and hands. Sighing heavily to yourself, you slumped down on the floor as you began going through your bag for your travel sized medical-kit, and pondering to yourself weather or not to just sleep on a bench for the night, or actually enter the estate grounds.

That was until you heard the gates opening as a seemingly young male exited, holding what looked like an envelope within his hand while a pissed off look was etched upon his pale face, and causing yourself to narrow your eyes before a pair of red eyes met with your (e/c) eyes. Gulping you quickly turned away, causing your (h/l) (h/c) hair to shift and fall into your face, as you glanced towards the young male across the road, and caught him looking at what was in his hand; however, before you could turn your eyes back to bandaging your hands, the red eyed boy walked over to you, a scowl upon his face,

"Oi, are you (f/n) (l/n)?" He asked, sounding angry, as you gulped and glanced up,

"Depends who is asking" You stated, in a matching angry voice, as you finished bandaging your hands, and glanced up,

"Your future husband, now stand up and follow me" He stated coldly, causing you to narrow your eyes,

"Like hell I will do what you tell me, I don't even know your name! And what the hell do you mean you are my future husband!?" you shouted, causing for bright red eyes to narrow,

"Shut the hell up, and do what I bloody tell you! It isn't safe for you to be out here, now move!" He stated venomously, as he reached down and grabbed your right wrist, "I said move!"

"Not until you tell me your name! You seem to fucking know my name!" You shouted, as you attempted to pull your wrist free,

"Subaru. Subaru Sakamaki, now MOVE!" Subaru shouted, as you literally flinched, before allowing him to pull you to your feet,

"Fine, but I want an explanation. What makes you think I am going to marry you!?" You asked coldly as you attempted to glue yourself to the pavement,

"Your family, now move!" Subaru hissed into your face, as he literally yanked you across the road, as you stared at him wide eyed.

You couldn't even reply, or find any strength to pull yourself from Subarus grip, and the worst part was, your parents were marrying you off, in an attempt to get you to control your temper. This only made you more angry, as you unwilling followed Subaru into the Sakamaki mansion estate, where your life would start, be it hell or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:** First one up, now as for the little *'s the one beside women, is because think about it, they are VAMPIRES! They are not teenagers, they are all over at least 400 years old, you are the age you want to be. Also the one beside the "Young" is because everyone is young in my eyes, even if you are in your twenties, so just go with it; plus Vampires retain their youthful looks until they reach about 800+ in age, so yeah again, deal with it. You have also noticed I give the choice of mother or father, this is because I obviously don't know you. So you get to pick. Also if you have happy family lives, then I am sorry but for this to work, it is better that you don't, makes it easier to accept your fate as the bride of a vampire. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any Scenario ideas, drop me a line and let me know.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Getting to know each other!**

 **Shu Sakamaki!**

You had been living at the Sakamaki estate for the past week, though you still knew nothing about Shu, your apparent future husband, and you hated the fact that he seemed to be rather ignorant of you. Shaking it off as just him not seeming to care, you glanced around your room which you were to live in, as you noticed how the skies seemed to be strangely bright for it being late evening, and this spiked your interest of how long it would take you to run around the entire estate; which caused you to smile to yourself, as you dragged yourself to stand up, and stretch your arms above your head before you tied your (h/l) (h/c) locks back into a neat and tidy pony tail. Grabbing for your sneakers, you quickly pulled them on, tied the laces, and left your bedroom with a set plan in mind. However, as soon as you stepped out of your bedroom, you made sure you had your MP3 player on you, before quickly slipping the earbuds into your ears, and starting your music up as you began walking along the hallway. Which as you did, you suddenly stopped walking when you felt your foot tread on something, and causing you to gulp while glancing down; however, the second you did, your (e/c) eyes stared wide eyed at the sleeping form of your betrothed, who was just sitting against the wall sleeping, and causing you to sigh while shaking your head as you crouched down while pulling one of your earbuds out of your ear,

"Hey, Shu, wake up" You called softly, as you had found out the hard way, that Shu hated being woken up, so you always tried to wake him softly,

"Be quiet" Shu murmured tiredly, before opening one of his dashing blue eyes, and turning to face you, "What is it (f/n)?" Shu asked, while eyeing you up and down,

"You are sleeping in the hallway again, plus you are in my way, so please kindly move" You stated calmly, as you smiled softly at the sleepy blonde,

"Hmph, why should I? And where are you going, dressed like that?" Shu asked, while stretching his arms above his head, as he opened both his dashing blue eyes,

"I was going to go for a jog around the estate, I wanted to see how long it would take me" You answered simply, before sighing heavily as you sat beside Shu upon your knees, "What are you listening to all the time anyway?"

"Just some music" Shu replied with a shrug, before noticing your own ear buds, "What about you?"

"Care to listen?" You asked as you handed him one of your earbuds, "But only if I can listen to what you are listening to" You added as Shu sighed, and tugged one of his earbuds out, and handed it to you,

"Here, it isn't anything that would interest you" Shu stated, while accepting your earbud, and slipping it into his ear,

"I will find out myself" You explained, as you accepted Shus earbud, and carefully slipped it into your ear, before chuckling softly, "This is Beethoven's 7th symphony isn't it?" You asked,

"Yeah, and you are listening to his 9th symphony" Shu stated, as he released a small chuckle, "Seems we have one thing in common"

"I'd say," You replied before chuckling, "How about you come join me for a walk, I'll let you continue listening to my music" You added with a bright smile,

"Sure why not, beats being bored" Shu explained, as he slowly dragged himself to stand up, before stretching and cracking his shoulders, "Shall we, (f/n)?"

"Sure, please lead the way, Shu" You replied softly, as you indicated for Shu to start walking.

Sighing heavily, Shu began walking towards the stairs as you followed, smiling faintly to yourself while seemingly celebrating internally about having gotten Shu to do something that wasn't sleeping. Spending the majority of the evening, just walking around the grounds of the estate you and Shu spoke about music, and you found out that Shu played the Piano and the Violin; however, he preferred to play the violin, as you explained that you had been learning to play the violin yourself. By the time you had returned back to the main doors of your new home, you and Shu had become a little more closer, and had even planed to spend the following night together in the music room after school, just so you could both 'bond' over playing music together.

 **Laito Sakamaki!**

You had been lounging in the games room of the Sakamaki residence, while doing one of your many favourite Sudoku puzzles, when you heard the perverted snicker of none other than Laito himself, and causing you to roll your eyes before glancing up; however, as you did, you noticed just how close Laito was to you, though he was looking over your shoulder, and at the book within your hand before he pointed to one of the numbers you wrote down,

"That is in the wrong place, it should be in this box" He stated, before turning his green eyes to gaze into your (e/c) eyes, before smirking,

"Huh? How is it?" You questioned, while glancing back to your Sudoku book, only to see what Laito meant,

"I've already completed that book" Laito stated with a shrug, before walking over to the pool table, and began setting it up, "Plus, they only get harder, I guess"

"Wait, does the worlds whore, do puzzles in his spare time? And here was me thinking you had sex with everyone" You stated, before snickering while you corrected your error, "Anyway what do you want whore?"

"Oh, that hurts my little bitch" Laito replied faking sadness, before laughing, "I only came down to play some darts, or play pool, care to join me?"

"Sure I guess, but I don't know how to play, I only know how to play billiards" You stated while placing your book down, and stretching your arms above your head, "So if you are going to teach me, then I will play"

"Hmm, what do I get out of this?" Laito question, as he grabbed for two pool cues, while glancing towards you,

"Heh, why Laito, you get to press against my body, to help me make the right moves, and see my torso when I have to stretch over the table" You stated with a wink, before snickering as you walked over to Laito,

"Are you trying to seduce me, (f/n), my little bitch" Laito asked with a purr, while slipping an arm around your waist,

"Maybe I am, maybe I am just trying to make you drop your guard so I can destroy you" You stated with a husky purr of your own, while snatching the pool cue from Laitos hand,

"You little tease" Laito replied with a purr of his own, before he started explaining how to play the game.

You spent the majority of the evening playing pool, playing darts, and even just curled up doing puzzles together with Laito. Which you found out, Laito actually enjoyed doing puzzles, be it crosswords, criss-cross puzzles, Sudoku you name it Laito enjoyed it. You actually enjoyed this moment you and Laito were sharing, you had playful flirting with each other which caused you both to snicker, however, you did enjoy his company, and even came to get use to his flirting with you. Only because you flirted back with him, which actually caused Laito to realise, that you could easily stand your ground with him, and maybe even give him a run for his money when it came to flirting and being perverted.

*Sorry this one was short*

 **Kanato Sakamaki!**

You released a heavy sigh, while making a batch of cupcakes, along with a large variety of cookies, and biscuits. Why? Because you were bored, not to mention you couldn't find any sweet food, or candy to sit and munch on while you curled up to draw. So you decided to raid the kitchen, for the ingredients to be able to make yourself some cakes and cookies to eat. You were just putting your third batch of cupcakes into the oven, after having taken out the fourth batch of cookies, and sighed to yourself while you carefully began to decorate the cupcakes you had already made; which had already cooled enough for you to add icing, as you had already decorated the first three batches of cookies, and biscuits. However, while you carefully worked on icing the cupcakes, you felt a presence enter the kitchen, and causing you to sigh heavily before glancing over your shoulder; which as you did, you saw Kanato looking through your sketch book which you had placed upon the table, before he glanced up to stare directly into your (e/c) eyes, and grinned creepily towards you before stepping closer when he saw all the cakes, cookies, and biscuits you had made,

"Did you make all these, (f/n)?" Kanato asked, while looking over all the different shapes and decorated sweet treats,

"Uh... yeah I did, did you want some, Kanato?" You asked lowly, while turning your attention back to icing the cupcakes, and occasionally glancing up to the clock on the wall,

"Of course I want some, don't you want some to Teddy?" Kanato stated before talking softly to his teddy bear, causing you to gulp lowly, "Teddy wants a cup cake, I do as well please"

"Sure, they are just over there Kanato, I have just finished icing them" You explained before turning to look at Kanato as you smiled weakly, but softly.

Watching Kanato from the corner of your eyes, you noticed how the purple haired male inspected all the decorated and iced cupcakes, before he picked one out as he placed his teddy onto the side, and started removing the cupcakes casing before taking a bite out of the soft sponge cake; which caused for Kanato to grin a seemingly happy smile, only for it to look rather creepy instead as he turned to face you,

"Say, (f/n), This is really good, you should make me cakes more often. If I knew you could bake this well, then I would have gotten you to make me cakes earlier" Kanato stated, before snickering as he grabbed for another cup cake, after finishing his first one, "Anyway what is with those drawings in that book?"

"Oh... they are just sketches" You stated lowly, as you glanced towards Kanato, "Also, I am happy you like my cakes"

"Like? Don't get me wrong, they are good, but you still have some ways to go" Kanato stated as he took several steps towards you, "But I want to know mainly what is with all those dolls you have been drawing"

"Oh... I am studying to become a dress maker" You explained softly, as you finished decorating the last cup cake, before grabbing for the oven gloves, and walked over to the oven,

"Oh really? Have you ever made a dress or any clothes before?" Kanato questioned you, as he tilted his head to the side while watching you remove more cupcakes from the oven,

"I have, this dress I am wearing, I made it myself with my mothers/fathers help" You stated lowly, before placing the hot tray onto the side, "That was until they told I was adopted, then kicked me out"

"Oh? So you really had no idea that you were going to be my wife? That is sad for you" Kanato stated before laughing, "I will admit, that dress is cute, maybe you could make Teddy some clothes" Kanato added as he stepped closer to you, and grabbed for your wrist, "Did you burn yourself?"

"Uh... yeah... when I took the first batch of cookies out, I caught my wrist on the oven door" You explained weakly, as you glanced towards Kanato, "But I would love to learn how to make clothes for Teddy, it would be a real honour, Kanato"

"Good, you can start tomorrow, after you sketch up some ideas for me to look over" Kanato stated, as he rose your wrist to his lips, and gently kissed the burnt flesh,

"S-Sure... I would like that... maybe you could tell me what you were looking for, and I could sketch up some ideas" You explained, as your (e/c) eyes gazed into Kanatos purple coloured eyes,

"Sure, over some cakes and cookies" Kanato stated as he released your wrist, before walking back over to where he left his Teddy, and picked him back up, "Say Teddy, my wife to be isn't so useless after all, and she will make you some nice clothes, what do you think?"

You could only watch speechlessly, as Kanato walked over to the table and sat down, after asking you to bring him some more of your baked goodies, which you did instantly, having already felt Kanatos wrath when you bumped into him aidently and made him drop not just his precious Teddy, but his cake as well. Sighing softly to yourself, you gathered up a large plate of cup cakes, cookies, and biscuits before setting them down, and sitting down beside Kanato after grabbing your sketch pencils and book; which Kanato noticed as he started explaining what he wanted you to make for his Teddy, as you started taking down notes into a teddy bear covered notebook, and underlining main things that were wanted as you spoke to Kanato about other ideas that he may like. By the end of the evening, you and Kanato had actually gotten a little closer, and you were grateful for the fact he didn't lash out at you, and that you were going to be practising making some clothes for his precious Teddy. Not only that, but you found that Kanato also knew how to make clothes himself, and that he had a whole room full of 'wax dolls' that he made the dresses for, as well as the jewellery they were wearing, and this enticed you as you requested to see them one day. Kanato had agreed on the condition you made him cakes and other sweet treats when he wanted them, you accepted his condition as you both continued to converse over the different fabrics you could use for making Teddy's new clothes.

 **Ayato Sakamaki!**

You groaned lowly to yourself as you started the sports teams set up for your school, while trying to figure out how to rearrange the positions of your team members to prove you were indeed captain worthy, and of course you were getting highly frustrated as you reached for you cup of coffee/tea/milk as you brought the cup to your lips ready to take a mouthful, only to narrow your eyes when you noticed your up was empty. Groaning once again, you placed your cup down, as you returned to going over the football teams positions, and noticed how only one member of the team needed more improvement; however, they were also the child of the head of the school, and this caused some difficulties as if you cut them from the team and made them sit on the side lines as a substitute player, they were sure to complain about you, and even get you kicked from the team or school. This caused you to growl lowly to yourself, as you decided to go make yourself another drink, which was when you heard talking in the kitchen, well to put it bluntly, you heard a females voice begging to be released. Clenching your fists, you grabbed for your cup, before storming into the kitchen from the dining room, only to see Ayato sitting at the kitchen table, while a young blonde female was over by the sink,

"Would you keep your voice down! I have school work to do!" You hissed, causing the blonde female to glance towards you,

"S-Sorry (f/n), Ayato was forcing me to make Takoyaki again" the blonde stated, causing you to roll your eyes,

"Ayato stop forcing Yui to make you crap, why not learn to make it yourself? You useless bastard" You stated simply, while walking over to the sink and quickly rinsing your cup out,

"Are you telling yours truly to make his own food, (f/n)?" Ayato growled at you, as he stood up,

"Yes I am? Got a problem with that? If so lets go, I challenge you to a one on one basketball game" You stated placing your cup on the side, before turning to face Ayato, with your arms crossed over your chest in a very defiant manner,

"Fine your on (f/n) Out side now!" Ayato stated while gritting his teeth, "I'll show you, not to tell yours truly what to do"

"Fine, if you win, I will gladly make your stupid Takoyaki myself, from now on. But-" You started before smirking, "If I win, you learn to make it yourself, and leave the flat chested bitch alone" You stated as you followed after Ayato,

"Fine, but don't think I will lose that easily" Ayato replied, while smirking.

Shaking your head, you followed Ayato outside to the small basketball court, as you watched Ayato grab for his basketball, and toss it towards you causing you to catch it. Narrowing your eyes, you explained the rules for your one on one with Ayato, while tying your (h/l) (h/c) hair back, so it wouldn't get in your way while you had a game of one on one basketball. Once you had both come to an agreement on the rules, you stretched your arms above your head, before doing some easy warm up stretches, and watched Ayato doing the same thing as you smiled lightly. As soon as you were both ready, you both started to play your game, while occasionally laughing together and even congratulating each other when either of you made a great shot, and in all just out right had a lot of fun. Though while taking a break, after playing for almost three hours, you came to realise that yourself and Ayato had a lot in common with each other, and that you had been more alike than you had wanted to believe. Spending the rest of the evening shooting hoops, while just having fun and working up an appetite, you found that on your final shoot for the goal, you missed making Ayato win the game, and groaning lowly as you explained that a deal was a deal; which Ayato smirked at, before stating that you didn't need to keep to the deal, and that just spending time with you was more than enough for him. This had you flush faintly as you smiled, while explaining that you didn't mind, on the condition he either showed you how to make it, or get you a recipe for you to follow simply because you had never made Takoyaki before; which had Ayato stare at you wide eyed, before he burst out laughing and agreeing, and telling you to make him some for the following day and you would have a new deal. Accepting, you walked back into your new home with Ayato, while stating you were going to go get washed up before you returned to your school work.

 **Subaru Sakamaki!**

Growling lowly to yourself, you glared at the wall with your fists clenched, before punching it hard, and once again tearing your knuckles open. Why? You had failed another class in school, not only that you lost something very dear to you, and you couldn't find it; however, as you held back your tears, you continued to punch the brick wall, while growling at yourself for having lost your precious necklace/bracelet/earrings/ring somewhere. It had been a gift from your nan/grandfather/grandmother, you treasured it dearly without letting it out of your sight normally, and now you had lost it; which caused you to become even more angry at yourself, until you heard the sound of footsteps walking towards you, causing you to narrow your (e/c) eyes towards the person who had dared to come near you, and gasped lowly when you saw Subaru walking towards you with one hand in his pocket. Sighing you clenched your fists once more, before gritting your teeth,

"What the fuck are you doing?" Subaru hissed at you, as he stood several steps away from you, while narrowing his hypnotizing red eyes, "ANSWER ME!"

"What does it matter to you!?" You shouted, punching the wall again, "Just get away from me"

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Subaru shouted as he stepped closer to you, "Now answer my question!"

"Answer mine then!" You stated angrily, before you noticed that Subaru had his visible hand clenched into a fist,

"You are so bloody worthless, here you dropped it in MY rose garden" Subaru shouted, tossing your precious item towards you as you caught it,

"My Necklace/Bracelet/Ring/Earrings" You whispered, as you glanced up, "Thank you... Subaru"

"Whatever, just be thankful I found it" Subaru hissed before walking off, until you grabbed for his arm, "Now what do you want?"

"Uh... want to walk with me? I needed to go bandage my hand anyway, unless you want one of your brothers to grab me" You stated lowly, as you felt your cheeks flush slightly,

"Fine, you are so bloody useless" Subaru hissed, as he yanked his arm free from your grip, "Come on then, I haven't got all day" He stated, as you nodded and walked with him.

While the two of you walked slowly through the grounds of your new home, you and Subaru barely spoke though you didn't really care, you enjoyed the quiet anyway, but when you did speak, you just spoke of the roses in the garden, and other little things; which you found out that Subaru grew the roses himself, mainly for his mother, but you couldn't find out anything about her, as when you tried Subaru told you to shut up and almost left you on your own. Sighing lowly to yourself, as you walked with Subaru, you found that even though Subaru came off as this angry person, he seemed to be actually somewhat more kinder, simply because he had torn his own shirt to bind around your knuckles, and hide the scent of your blood as much as possible; which was mainly for his own reason, but he had been gentle when he would bandage your wounds from when you punched walls and blooded your knuckles, and this drew you closer to the Tsundere male to the point of wanting to know him more, especially if he was going to be your husband.

After spending a fair amount of time together, you began to understand a little more about Subaru, he even seemed to become a little calmer around you, and spoke to you with a softer tone of voice; which made you feel somewhat thankful while also making you feel embarrassed, causing you to clench your fists and attempt to punch at another wall, only to have Subaru stop you from doing so, and explain that you shouldn't hurt self over stupid little things. Pot calling the kettle black, springs to mind. Though you did enjoy Subarus Company, he even took you on a small tour of his white rose garden, and showed you one of his secret hide a way's for when he wanted to be alone, while telling you that you were more than welcome to use it as a hide away for yourself if you really wanted it. This was something else you found to have in common, you both hated being around people, you both enjoyed being left alone, and you both had a love for roses and simply staring into the skies at night to stare at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes:** Second Scenario up, as you can see you would have had options again, you can pick which best suits you, also if you happen to have short hair, that is unable to be put up, like myself, then just pretend it long enough to be able to put up. Again scenario ideas are always welcome. Thanks.


	3. They walk in on you bathing

**They walk in on you bathing!**

 **Shu Sakamaki!**

You sighed heavily to yourself as you jogged back up to the main doors of the Sakamaki Residence, perspiration coating your flesh in thick layers causing your hair to stick to your face, and the back of your neck while your heart rate continued to pick up with each ragged breath you took; which had you panting heavily while resting your hands upon your knees, however, shortly after you stood up straight, in front of the main doors your home, and inhaling large amounts of air to refill your seemingly oxygen starved lungs. Regaining as much of your breath back as you possibly could, you glanced up at the darkening skies as you heard the tell tale signs of the Limo pulling up behind you, and causing you to chuckle breathlessly while glancing over your shoulder as the Sakamaki brothers slowly began exiting out of the Limo after it had pulled up and stopped. Shu being the last out of the vehicle, while carrying your school bag along with your gym bag which you had asked him to take with him so you could run home instead of getting in the car. Sighing softly with a faint smile tracing your lips, your (e/c) eyes trailed up and down Shus form, as you felt your cheeks flush with heat as Shu glanced his blue eyes towards yours,

"Ah, (f/n), seems you beat us back" Shu stated tiredly, as he walked up to you and handed you, your school bag and gym back,

"Y-yeah, thanks for taking my bags" You replied, as you mentally smacked yourself for the faint stutter to your voice, "Anyway, I am going for a bath, so I will see you in the music room afterwards"

"Sure, see you in the music room" Shu replied, as he walked past you while yawning, and entering the mansion with you and his brothers following suit.

After you had dropped your school bag and gym bag of in your room, you released a heavy sigh while going through your school bag for your notes for music, and noticing how your music book was actually missing from your bag; which caused you to bite your bottom lip briefly, before pondering on the idea that you had most likely left your book in school, and this caused you to groan loudly to yourself before releasing a frustrated sigh. Deciding to ask Shu after your bath, if he saw you put your music book back into your bag, or if you had left it at school. So shrugging it off, you gathered up a change of clothing, two towels, and your other essentials before leaving your bedroom as you headed down to the bathroom so you could just relax for a while. However, as you headed down towards the bathroom, you never noticed that Shu was walking up the stairs. You entered the bathroom after making sure it was clear, before you quickly closed the door behind you; which gave you time to place your things down, before walking over to the bath, and began running the water to allow it to begin heating up, as you slipped the plug into the plughole before adding some Jasmine and Lily bubble bath to the slowly filling bath of water. Releasing another soft sigh, you quickly went about stripping out of your dirty, and sweaty clothes before carefully climbing into the bath as you started adding cold water so you wouldn't scold your flesh. Hissing slightly to yourself however as you stepped into the hot water, you slowly stretched your arms above your head cracking your spine and shoulders as you heard the sound of the door handle slowly being pushed down, before the door opened as you stood in the bath; so that the side of your body was facing the door as you stared wide eyed, and screamed,

"GET OUT!" You shouted as bright blue eyes snapped up to stare directly at you, "SHU! GET OUT!" You shouted, as you quickly dropped down into the bath tub so you could hide as much of your nakedness within the bath water as much as possible while it still continued to fill the bath,

"(f/n)... sorry!" Shu stated, as he quickly closed the bathroom door, though not before you noticed the bright red colour that dusted his normally pale cheeks.

Feeling your own cheeks heating up, you covered your flushing face with your hands, while raising your knees into your chest as you allowed the water to fill the bath around you.

 **Laito Sakamaki!**

You sighed heavily as you walked along the hallway, clutched within your hands you had your towels, one for your body and the other for your hair, along with a change of clothes, and your bathroom essentials. You had spent the evening after school in the garden, picking some of the roses to put at the center of the dinner table, and ended up getting covered in mud when the heavens had decided to open up. Shuddering at the memory of standing in the garden, with a dozen red, blue, and white roses within your hands, and dripping wet as you narrowed your eyes at Laito who had been watching you; however, as he had been watching you, he had begun to laugh at your pitiful state, and stated you should go for a nice hot bath to relax before dinner. This brought you to walking towards the bathroom, as you sighed once again heavily before stopping outside of the bathroom door, and knocking the door to make sure it was empty as you pushed the door open; giving you enough space to slip into the bathroom, closing the door behind you as you walked over to the sink, and placed your things down before walking over to the bath and started running yourself a nice hot Lavender scented bubble bath.

Allowing the bath to fill with the sweet scent of Lavender, along with scolding hot water that sloshed and splashed against the sides of the ceramic bathtub, as you watched the water splash and swirl, and shuddering once more as you felt a cold finger trail down your spine. Snapping your (e/c) eyes over your shoulder, you noticed the door was still closed before releasing an unknown held breath, and began quickly stripping off your clothes as you let them drop to the floor in a wet soggy mound of cloth around your feet. Carefully stepping out of the soggy clothing, you swiftly and easily climbed into the bath while easily turning off the water flow, and hissing between clenched teeth as you laid back within the scolding water while watching it slosh and splash against the sides of the bath; even splashing over the side onto the floor, as you laid back to allow your muscles to relax and warm up. Inhaling the soothing and relaxing scent of Lavender, which surrounded your senses, and filled your head with a relaxing lavender field image; causing you to vaguely hear the sound of the bathroom door creaking open, however, you ignored it as you breathed out slowly before slipping beneath the waters surface, and then slowly sitting back up as you snapped your eyes open only to come face to face with Laitos beautiful green eyes,

"Laito, what the hell? Can't I bath in peace?" You hissed at him, as you brought your knees into your chest, before smirking, "Or were you planning to join me, and help me wash my back?"

"My Little Bitch, do you really think so lowly of me? I just came to make sure you were okay" Laito stated with a purr, while reaching his left hand out, and stroking the side of your face, "Though if you are being serious about me joining you, then I will"

"No Laito, I was joking. NOW GET OUT!" You shouted, before slapping his hand away, and proceeding to slap him across the face, before splashing him with water,

"Whoa! Geez (f/n), I'm going" Laito whined almost cutely, as he suddenly vanished, leaving you flushing crimson before slowly relaxing back into the water once again.

 **Kanato Sakamaki!**

You narrowed your (e/c) eyes towards your reflection, as you stood in your bedroom, covered in a mixture of flour, eggs, and even cake and batter mixture. Why you had been covered, had been because of none other than Kanato Sakamaki. He had requested you baked him some cakes and other little sweet treats, which you had agreed to do, however, as you had started mixing up the eggs, flour, butter and sugar; Kanato had nudged you, and causing for you to stumble backwards while dropping the mixture all over yourself. Kanato had originally just stood there laughing at you, before narrowing his eyes at you, and proceeded to call you names once again while demanding you cleaned up the mess you made. You did as you had been told, only after flicking some batter at Kanato, which had then resulted in the two of you having a food fight in the kitchen by throwing flour, eggs and softened butter at each-other. That was until Reiji had caught you both, and scolded you, while demanding you both cleaned up before taking baths before dinner. Which lead to you standing before your bedroom mirror staring at your reflection.

Snickering lowly to yourself, you quickly gathered up your towels, a change of clothing, and your bathroom essentials before heading down towards the bathroom. Releasing a deep heavy sigh as you reached the bathroom, you carefully but quickly made sure that the coast was clear, and quickly entered the bathroom while closing the door behind you. As soon as you had closed the bathroom door, you quickly walked over to the sink, and placed your towels and change of clothing down upon the side; while keeping a hold of your essentials as you walked over to the bathtub, and began running the hot water as you slipped the plug into the plughole, while adding some sweet scented Strawberries and Cream bubble bath. Inhaling the sweet scent you gazed your (e/c) eyes over towards the mirror upon the wall above the sink, as you sauntered over to it, and once again stood staring at your reflection. Deciding to just forget about what had transpired in the kitchen, you quickly tugged off your dirty clothes, while leaving them on the floor as you walked back over to the bath, and added the cold water while turning off the hot water faucet. As soon as the water was at the perfect temperature for you, you turned the cold water faucet off before climbing into the bath, and hissing slightly before you sat down; however, just as you did, water splashed against the sides of the bath allowing you to sigh softly while sliding down the side of the bath, and attempt to allow the water to splash over your body.

Feeling only mildly better, you began carefully rinsing your hair as you reached for your passion fruit scented shampoo, just as the bathroom door suddenly opened causing you to gasp loudly,

"GET OUT!" You shouted instantly, as you attempted to cover yourself with your hands and the bubbles,

"Heh... Teddy, (f/n) is in the bath, shall I punish her for shouting at me?" Kanatos voice spoke, causing you to gulp as you shifted in the bath to sit on your knees slightly,

"Kanato... get out please" You stated again, while splashing the water with your hands, and causing Kanato to smirk as he glanced towards you, before you noticed he gulped,

"Uh... Teddy... lets leave (f/n) to bath" Kanato told his teddy, his normally pale flesh flushed crimson, before he quickly turned on his heel and ran out of the bathroom, while closing the door behind him,

"That was weird..." You murmured to yourself, as you sighed heavily and continued to finish having your bath, all while your own face flamed crimson at having Kanato seeing you half naked.

 **Ayato Sakamaki!**

Groaning loudly you stomped your feet along the hallway, while heading to the bathroom with your wash bag in hand, and two towels along with a change of clothes. You were currently trying your hardest not to chase Ayato around the mansion, to punch him in the face for what he had done not even fifteen minutes ago. You had been playing a little game of shoot the hoop, a one person basket ball game for yourself, when the heavens had suddenly opened up, and soaked you through to the skin causing you missed your footing when you landed and stumbling backward; which in turn caused you to land in a dirt puddle, however, what had you gritting your teeth was what Ayato had done. He had seen you stumble on your feet, and decided to chuck the basket ball back to you, except he had deliberately aimed for a puddle nearby, and causing the dirty and muddy water to splash all over your face, your torso, your legs and even in your hair. Then he had proceeded to laugh at you, before walking off without even bothering to help you up, and causing you to jump to your feet and chase after him, only to stop suddenly when you realised, Reiji wouldn't have been happy if you draped dirty muddy foot prints through the house while chasing after Ayato and making a loud ruckus.

So you opted for going for a nice hot relaxing bath, while scheming your revenge against the Basket ball loving red head. Sighing heavily to yourself as you walked along the hallway, you suddenly stopped outside of the bathroom, as you quickly checked to make sure the coast was clear, by knocking on the bathroom door. Receiving no answer, you slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see that it was empty, and causing for a small sigh of relief to slip from your slightly parted lips. Entering the bathroom after several seconds, you quickly closed the door before heading over to the sink and side, where you placed your clean clothes down, along with your towels, before heading over to the bath, and started running the hot water while adding some of your brand new bottle of Cinnamon and Spiced Apple bubble bath. Inhaling the strangely sweet yet arousing scent, you released your inhaled breath while placing your wash bag on the side of the bath, and began stripping off your dirty and muddy clothing. The second you had all your clothes off, you pushed them over to the side so that you wouldn't tread on them after getting all clean, and climbed into the bath with a slight hiss from the hot water; which you liked anyway, but you still added some cold water, as you sat back to relax in the scented bath.

Not even being in the bath for five minutes, having only been able to rinse your hair from the dirty rain water, had the bathroom door suddenly opened, and causing you to gasp out a startled scream,

"WHAT THE HELL!?" You shouted, as you tried hiding your nakedness within the bubbles of the bathwater,

"I wanted to come see if you were okay, look, (f/n) I shouldn't have laughed at you, but you have to admit it was really funny" Ayato stated, while leaning against the frame of the doorway, "Forgive me? If not I will leave the bathroom door open, and let one of my brothers see you naked"

"Fucking seriously!? GET OUT!" you shouted angrily, causing Ayato to smirk at you, "AND CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Not a chance, until you say you accept it was funny" Ayato stated, as he narrowed his eyes at you,

"Fine, yes it was funny, but it was also raining jackass! NOW OUT! AND CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!" You stated, before shouting the last part, causing Ayato to smirk, before walking off and closing the door behind him.

To say you were pissed, was an understatement, and of course now you planed to get him back even more so; however, what way you were going to get him back, was what you had to now think about, and the heat radiating from your now flushed cheeks, wasn't helping your thought processors.

 **Subaru Sakamaki!**

You had been sat at a table in the library in the Sakamaki estate doing your homework, when you decided to take a well deserved break from hitting the books, and planed to go relax in a nice hot bath to help relax your joints from being hunched over a table for a long period of time. Sighing heavily to yourself, your brushed your (h/l) (h/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes, before dragging yourself to stand up, and began to pack up your things. Making sure you had everything, you headed back to your bedroom so you could grab for your towels, and other bathroom essentials including a set of clean clothes. As soon as you reached the bathroom you made sure to check that it was clear of any of the Sakamaki brothers, which thankfully for you it was so you quickly entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind you before you walked over to the sink basin and placed your things down so you could make a start on running your bath with a relaxing rose and lily scented bath oil. Sighing lowly to yourself you slowly double checked that you had actually shut the bathroom door as you turned the lock, wanting to lock it, however, as you turned the lock you noticed that it was actually broken, and this caused for a low frustrated growl to slip from your throat. So in defeat of being unable to lock the door you headed back over to the sink and grabbed for your shampoo and conditioner and body wash before heading over the bath, stopping the water from running as you placed your bath stuff on the side of the bath and began stripping out of your clothes.

Once completely striped of your clothing, you slowly climbed into the bath water, gritting your teeth at the slightly scolding hot water before settling comfortably into a relaxing position, and closing your eyes as you allowed the rose and lily scented bath oil to fill and surround your senses, which unfortunately for you made it easy for the sound of the door opening to go unheard; however, the presence of someone entering the bathroom caught your attention as you snapped your eyes towards the bathroom door as your entire face burned a bright red,

"Get out!" you cried loudly, as red eyes snapped opened and stared directly at you, "Subaru! GET OUT!" you shouted, when you realised Subaru wasn't budging from the spot he was standing,

"Sorry..." Was all Subaru muttered, as his pale face flushed crimson red, as you heard the tell tale sign of him gritting his teeth as he turned on his heel and quickly ran out, slamming the door shut behind him as you heard him running down the hallway.

Feeling yourself flushing even more red than Subarus own eyes, you covered your face feeling embarrassed as you played the look in his eyes over and over within your head, before you punched the side of the bath tub, and sunk below the waters surface in an attempt to hide from the embarrassment.

 **Author's Notes:** FINALLY! Sorry to have kept you waiting so long for the third instalment guys, but here it is! Still I would love to know your opinion on the scenarios so far, as well as some ideas you have for a decent scene to be played out. Thanks in advance, don't forget to comment or message me if you have any ideas.


	4. You catch them Drinking Yuis Blood!

**You catch them Drinking Yuis Blood!**

 **Shu Sakamaki**

It had been almost a month since you had started living at the Sakamaki estate, you had been able to make Shu open up a little to you, and you had both gotten rather close to each other; however you felt as if something was a little off, as you headed to the music room at the Sakamaki estate to spend the evening perfecting your Violin lessons, and of course have Shu help you with tuning your Violin for the specific piece of music you had been asked to learn. Releasing a low sigh to yourself as you walked towards the Music room, with your music books in your hands, and your Violin case strapped over your shoulder. You hadn't heard any sound from the other Sakamaki brothers, so you had guessed that they were all either in their rooms, or they were out somewhere, and leaving the entire mansion quiet. Feeling a sudden shudder rake over your form, you stopped walking as you glanced around, and noticed how the music room door was slightly open; which caused you to raise a curious brow, as it was always closed to prevent any of the musical instruments getting damaged by the brothers, and of course if someone was in there, there would be a sign on the door to let the others know it was occupied. Normally by yourself and Shu playing music together, or working on music assignments, and sometimes it was just you in there trying to practice your Violin lessons. Shaking your head slowly with a small groan slipping from your throat, you walked closer to the door as you heard the familiar sound of a females voice, and causing you to raise a curious brow before you remembered there was another girl living at the mansion by the name of Yui. You didn't really like her much as she seemed to come of as slave, even a toy to satisfy the other Sakamaki brothers needs, and for some reason you felt a wave of dread wash over you.

Peeking slowly around the opened door, you saw Shu holding Yui close to his chest, while his lips had been pressed to her wrist as you felt something within you beginning to boil, and just as you pushed the door opened causing it to creak slightly; caused for Yui to glance directly at you with her pink coloured eyes, before Shu fluttered his own eyes open, and revealing them to be a bright red. This caused you to stare in fear, before stepping back as Yui gave you a pleading look, as if asking you to help her,

"I... Sorry" you whispered, as you turned on your heel, and was about to run off when you heard Yui release a strange low sound that sounded like a moan,

"(F/N)... Please... help" Yui begged, as you gripped your books more tightly, before turning to glance over your shoulder just as Shu dropped Yui to the floor, with blood trickling down from the corner of his lips,

"W-What... are you?" You gasped out, as you turned to completely face the man, you were meant to be engaged to as you backed up slowly,

"Hmph... you have become quite troublesome, (F/N)" Shu stated, while licking his lips before walking towards you, and smirking as he revealed a pair of fangs,

"V-Vampire..." You whispered, before running off down the hallway, as tears formed within your eyes, and began trickling down your cheeks.

You vaguely heard the sound of Shus voice calling out to you, but you ignored it as you ran as fast as you could, and ended up dropping your books and Violin before darting down the stairs; which unfortunately in your blurred vision you tripped, falling down several of the stairs while grazing your palms, and forcing a whimpered cry to slip from your throat just as you heard footsteps walking closer to you. Not even bothering to look over your shoulder, you stood up dusted yourself off, before darting towards the main doors and pulled them open, and just as you started to run outside you felt your wrist being grabbed,

"G-Get off of me! Y-You monster!" You shouted, tears falling down your cheeks, and the feeling of pain shattering your heart,

"Listen to me, we need to talk" Shu stated, as he easily pulled you into his chest, while holding your tightly, "I should have told you"

"Get off me... please let me go" You whispered lowly, as you tried to pull yourself free from the blondes grip,

"(F/N) Listen to me" Shu spoke lowly, while trying to keep you from running away, "I thought you already knew, that we were Vampires"

"If I had known I wouldn't have come here in the first place!" You shouted, as you managed to pull yourself away from the man you were engaged to, "Now stay away from me!" You shouted before running out of the mansion, tears continuing to fall down your cheeks.

You hadn't lied, you had no idea the brothers were vampires, how could you have known? Sure you had suspected it, due to them waking up at night, but then you use to go to a night school before so you knew you were up all night, and you slept all day so you would have the energy to be awake during the night. But that wasn't what confused you, you felt heartbroken, betrayed even. You hadn't even realised that over the time you had been staying at the Sakamaki estate, you had actually started to have feelings for Shu, and seeing him with another girl really hurt you, yet you couldn't quite understand as to why, and you hated yourself for it.

 **Laito Sakamaki!**

Groaning loudly, you glanced your (e/c) eyes around the games room, wondering what had been taking Laito so long to meet up with you, and causing you to roll you eyes when you glanced towards the clock. Noticing that Laito was already an hour late, you decided to go see just where the perverted whore was, and give him a piece of your mind about lying to you as you tossed the magazine you had been reading onto the table. Pushing yourself away from the pool table, that you had set up to play a couple of rounds of pool with Laito, and headed for the door to go find out where your whore was. You sudden froze in your steps, you had just referred to Laito as your whore, you shuddered at that thought before biting your lip as you began walking again, and thinking back to when you had actually started seeing Laito as your whore; however, when you thought about it, you had noticed your perverted nature had dulled a little, you mainly only ever flirted with Laito, and when you did you always made him know that half of what you said was truth. Groaning to yourself at your own thoughts, you headed towards stairs when you suddenly heard a females cry, and causing you to freeze when it was followed by Laitos laughter. Narrowing your eyes at the sound, you followed the sound of the noise, until you found the bathroom door was partly opened, and as you were about to walk past it you froze in place with wide eyes; which caused you to turn to face the bathroom door, as you pushed it open slightly and stared at the scene unfolding before your eyes.

Yui, the blonde haired girl who had been living here for almost a year, was pushed up against the sinks basin, her pink night dress was pushed up while her hands were entangled within reddish brown locks, and Laito was crouched in front of her with his mouth very close to the apex of the blondes thighs. The sight alone caused something within you to break, as you stepped back slowly as Laitos once green eyes fluttered open to see you, and all you could do was gulp when you noticed his eyes were now a lusty shade of red. Gulping dryly, as you backed up once more you shook your head, while clenching your fists just as Laito pulled away from Yui as she slumped to the floor, and blood seeping down her thigh as well as Laitos chin,

"(F/N) this isn't what you think it is" Laito stated, as he saw the look of fear and betrayal flash within your (e/c) eyes,

"I... I have to go" You stated, as you turned on your heel, and quickly darted down the hallway as you felt tears falling down your cheeks.

It confused you as to why you were crying, your chest felt tight as you clutched at it while running towards the stairs, only to gasp loudly as you ran directly into a hard muscled chest, and causing you to stumble backwards to land upon your ass. Yelping lowly you rubbed at your backside before glancing up, only to stare wide eyed at the sight before you, Laito. Gulping you scurried backwards on the floor, before dragging yourself to stand up,

"Listen, (F/N) I need to talk to you" Laito stated, hurt flashed through his eyes, as he stepped closer to you,

"Stay away from me" You stated, as you stepped back several steps, "W-What are you..."

"I thought you knew, my little bitch" Laito replied, as he stepped closer to you, "My brothers and I, are vampires"

"No... your lying..." You stated, as you turned on your heel and ran off towards your own bedroom while shouting for the whore to stay away from you.

You couldn't explain it, but you felt like your heart was breaking, and that you had been lied to. You didn't want to believe Laitos words, he was known for lying, and being a player. But you never thought that you could actually begin to fall in love with him, yet if that was the case then just why did you feel like your heart was breaking, and your trust had been betrayed, and wasn't Laito meant to be your fiancée? If he was, did that mean he was going to cheat on you all the time? This had been the first time you had caught him with another women since you had gotten closer, and it made you feel crushed inside as if your heart had been ripped out of your chest, and then thrown to the floor to be stamped all over. Choking out a strangled cry of pain, you ran into your bedroom as you slammed the door shut behind you, and collapsed upon your bed sobbing into your pillows at the pain you were feeling inside your chest.

 **Kanato Sakamaki!**

You had been standing in the kitchen making a cake for Kanato, just because you had been bored so you had decided to surprise your future husband, and bake him a nice big chocolate cake with strawberries on top. You had asked Kanato to come down to the dining room at 11pm, he had promised to be there just because you had stated you were making him something sweet, and unfortunately for you it was already almost 1am. Kanato hadn't been down to see you yet, you knew he could get carried away with his little tea parties he had with his Teddy, and would normally always be late for promised meetings; however, you never really held it against him, you could tell he had a childish side to him, and would always smile brightly at him while explaining that everything was fine, and that you had been running late yourself. But today you felt a little hurt, as if Kanato had deliberately been late to come see you, and this caused you to sigh heavily as you stared at the beautiful Chocolate cake you had made. Shaking your head you decided to head outside for some fresh air, while hoping that you would bump into Kanato outside singing, and that being the reason he had been late. You had caught him singing a couple of times in the last month you had been at the Sakamaki estate, Kanato had severely hurt you when he found you watching him, and had caused for you to have to try and hide the bruising around your throat for two whole weeks. Shuddering at the memory of Kanato slamming you into a wall, while shouting at you about how pathetic you were, and literally strangling you to point you actually collapsed from lose of air; which caused you to whimper at the memory as you unconsciously rubbed at your throat that still felt sore, while you walked towards the front doors of the estate, and pulled them open as you inhaled a deep breath before releasing it.

Stepping out past the threshold of the front door, you carefully pulled the door closed, and headed of towards the small graveyard around the back of the Sakamaki estate. You had come across it once when you had been in the garden, Kanato had asked you to gather him up some of the roses you had been drawing, and of course you did as he took you to the graveyard. He had told you his mother had been at the grave he stood before, before asking you to place the roses down at the grave, and you did before standing up as you walked over to Kanato while smiling softly as you told him he could talk to you if he needed to. Of course Kanato had ignored your offer, though he had given you one of his very rare real smiles, and walked with you back into the Sakamaki estate. Releasing a heavy sigh at the memory of that day, you closed your eyes for a moment as you inhaled a deep breath, before slowly releasing it as you fluttered your lashes open; however, just as you did you could hear Kanato laughing while calling someone pathetic, which peeked your interest as you slowly walked closer towards the sound of your fiancées voice, and that was when you froze in your steps when your saw the other young girl who also lived at the house. Yui Komori. You had never really understood as to why she had been there, but at that moment you stared wide eyed as you saw Kanato placing a kiss to the girls lips, and something inside of you snapped. You were about to say something, when you saw Kanato raise his head slightly before revealing a pair of fangs, and then plunging them harshly into Yuis shoulder.

Gulping loudly you slowly stepped back, only to miss your footing as you slipped upon some upturned earth, and released a startled cry as you fell backwards; which caused for Kanato to snap his eyes open, before turning glowing red eyes directly towards you, and without even thinking you released a loud scream. This had Kanato smirk at you, as you stumbled to your feet, before turning around and running away from the graveyard. Tears had formed in your eyes as you ran back towards the Sakamaki estate, you didn't really understand as to why you were crying, and you couldn't understand why your chest felt so tight as if you had been betrayed; however, before you could reach the front doors of the estate, you could hear Kanato laughing sadistically while the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer to you, and making you fear for your life as you tried opening the front door just as you felt a presence behind you. Though before you could turn around, you fell through the door when it opened followed by a body atop of your own, and causing you to shudder in fear. Glancing over your shoulder with tears in your eyes, you saw Kanato smirking darkly at you, and you just knew that you were going to be hurt. What you hadn't been expecting had been the weight to shift from your back, before your own body was pulled up from the ground,

"(F/N)-Chan, are you scared of me? Do you hate me? Do you wish I would vanish?" Kanato asked in a low sounding voice, causing for icy shivers to run up and down your spine,

"I... I... K-Kanato..." You whispered as you stared up at the purple haired male, "P-Please... just leave me alone" You stated as confidently as possible, before running off as tears fell down your cheeks,

"Teddy, it seems she didn't know what we were. Oh well, I guess this will be more fun" You heard Kanatos voice sound, before his foot steps vanished while you tried hiding behind the nearest wall at the top of the stairs.

Deciding to head straight back to your room, you carefully and as quietly as possible ran back to your room, and planed to pack up your things to leave the Sakamaki estate; however, something inside of you, told you to stay and to listen to what Kanato would have to say about it, and another part of you screamed at you to leave because if you didn't you would surely die by Kanatos hand. This just had you in a fit of confusion as you collapsed upon your bed, while screaming and crying into the pillows you normally slept upon, and soon found that your body had fallen heavy before passing out in your fit of tears.

 **Ayato Sakamaki!**

Over the last few weeks since you had arrived at the Sakamaki estate, you had wondered just why Yui was also living with the Sakamaki brothers, and yet every time you had asked her why she also lived there she was interrupted by the second eldest Sakamaki brother, Reiji. According to what he had told you, she had been sent there to live as a maid, yet something about the way he spoke those words had made you wonder just why that would be needed, and of course every time you had tried to find out you were stopped or you came up with nothing. Shaking your head in annoyance as you walked through the hallways of school, you thought back to the conversation you had, had with Ayato that morning, and sighed heavily as you made your way towards the food tech kitchen. Though as you got closer to the room you were meeting Ayato in, you could hear Yuis voice, and what sounded like fear lacing her words as you raised a curious brow. Shaking it off you were about to push the door open when you heard Ayato telling Yui to be quiet, while just submitting to him which caused you to narrow you eyes, and pushed the door open just as you watched Ayato place his lips against Yuis neck. Gritting your teeth for some unknown reason, you walked into the room while clenching your fists,

"What the hell Ayato!?" You shouted loudly, causing for Ayato to snap his eyes towards you, before they widened in fear, "What you expect to me to still willingly become your wife if you cheat!?" You shouted, before seeing a red liquid slip down Yuis neck,

"(F/N)... Please... help me" Yui pleaded, as she reached a hand out towards you, however you scoffed while growling lowly,

"As if, you fucking slut" You hissed, before you saw Ayato pull away from Yui, only to see blood trickling down his chin, and causing you to stare wide eyed, "What... the?"

"(F/N) Listen-" Ayato began as you narrowed your eyes before turning on your back,

"Why would I listen to you!? YOU MOSTER!" You shouted, before darting out of the room, and down the hallway.

However, as you ran down the hallway, dodging and slipping between the other students making their way out of the classrooms, and heading towards the entrance of the school gates. Though you never went in the direction to leave the school grounds, no you had headed for the stairs at the end of the hallway, and headed up to the roof of the building where you had hoped you would be alone; however, as you ran up the stairs you felt a harsh, yet sharp pain within your chest that felt like betrayal, and yet you had no idea why you had felt betrayed. It hadn't been like you had actually fallen in-love with Ayato, right? Wrong, you had fallen in-love with him, you had just not wanted to believe it, and yet as you burst through the doors onto the school buildings roof you collapsed upon your knees. Panting heavily while tears fell down your cheeks, you let out a loud pained scream, while clutching at your chest tightly as you felt your entire being crumble from what you had just seen. Your so called fiancée, had just been as you had originally thought, kissing another women's neck, and yet in truth he had been drinking her blood. Drinking her blood. You had, had some suspicions about the Sakamaki brothers, yet you hadn't wanted to believe in those fairy tales. Yet now that you had seen it for yourself, you didn't know what to believe any more, and so you just sat there, against the now closed doors with your knees to your chest and crying.

 **Subaru Sakamaki!**

You had been walking through the garden at the Sakamaki estate, you had only been home from that hell hole called school for about an hour, and you had already changed out of your school uniform into a pair of jeans and a tank top. Relishing in the seemingly quiet night at the estate, you had planed to just take a nice walk, and be by yourself for a little while until you would have to join Subaru and his brothers for dinner. However, you would also be joined by Yui Komori, you didn't really like her that much, you didn't even understand as to why she was there either as you had guessed she wasn't meant to be engaged to any of them like you were, and something about her made you want to get rid of her. Sighing heavily at your thoughts, you clenched your fists while walking, and hoped that the cooling air would somewhat calm you down. Though as you walked mindlessly through the gardens, you vaguely noticed how the roses changed from blue to white, and at that you froze for a moment while glancing around. At first you couldn't see anyone around, nor could you hear anyone walking around, and so you decided to head towards that little hide away Subaru had told you about a few weeks ago. As you walked closer and closer towards the entrance of the hide away, you could hear Yuis voice begging for someone to stop, and something inside you snapped as you darted quickly around the corner only to freeze. There standing not even ten feet away from you, was Yui with her back turned to you while in Subarus arms, and Subaru seemingly kissing at the girls collar bone; which had you stare wide eyed, before stepping back two steps just as glowing red eyes snapped towards you, and causing you to feel as if your entire body was against you as it froze to the spot.

Trying as hard as you could to step back, you found you couldn't move as you stared your (e/c) eyes directly into the strangely glowing red eyes of Subaru, as he pulled away from Yuis body with blood trickling down from his lips. As soon as you saw the blood, your eyes widened even more before your body moved, and causing you to stumble backwards several steps and land upon your backside. Yelping at the sudden hit to the hard ground, you dragged yourself to stand up only to gasp when you noticed Yui was laying upon the floor, and Subaru was standing before you with his eyes narrowed,

"What are you doing out here!?" Subaru shouted venomously at you, as you gulped while stepping back,

"What does it matter to you!?" You shouted back, while clenching your fists once again,

"Because this is MY home!" Subaru shouted back at you, as he suddenly tore several buds of white roses, and then threw them into your face as you stepped backwards,

"Well sorry! Maybe I should just leave then. It isn't as if I am needed anyway!" You shouted back, as you turned on your heel and ran off back towards the Sakamaki estate.

Though as you ran off, you felt tears fall down your cheeks, as your heart ached which caused you to grip your chest as you ran, and become confused as to why you felt so heart broken and betrayed. Deciding to shake it off as you headed through the main doors of the estate, you rubbed at your eyes before storming up to your bedroom, and ignoring the voices of the other brothers as they called out your name. Though as soon as you entered your room, you grabbed for your large bag that you had brought with you when you moved here, and began packing it up with what little items of clothing you had along with your towels and bathroom essentials. Deciding to just walk away and leave, you left your disgusting school uniform upon the bed, and left your now old room as you walked back along the hallway; however as you started down the stairs, you saw Yui walking through the main door while seemingly looking out of it, and with her pitiful state you shoved harshly into her while growling at her that she could keep your now ex-fiancée while leaving the Sakamaki estate. Once outside of the estate main doors, you saw Subaru walking towards you, as you narrowed your eyes and began walking while ignoring him as he called out to you, and within seconds you were out of the main gates as you glanced over your shoulder to see Subaru staring towards you; however at the look within his eyes you felt your heart seemingly break and crumble, as you allowed tears to fall down your cheeks, and started running down the road as fast as you could to try and get away from the Sakamaki estate.


	5. When they Apologise - Shu's Apology

**Author's Notes:** Hey Guys and Gals. New update for this story, This time it will be individual chapters for this section, then back to normal, as I wanted to do individual Apology Chapters. So Five chapters for Apologies one from each Boy. They will be in order of the normal List, Shu, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru. In that exact order. Starting with Shu. Hope you will all enjoy.

 **When They Apologies!**

 **Shu Sakamaki**

It had been a couple of days since you had walked into the music room, to be greeted with Yui having her blood sucked by Shu Sakamaki, and had ran out into the gardens of the estate. Though you did return back inside the manner when the sun began to rise, so you could head straight to your room to be away from Shu, and yet as you had walked through the doors Shu had been sleeping at the bottom of the stairs. You had planned to ignore him as you headed up to your room, though he had stopped you by grabbing for your wrist, and causing you to yank your wrist free while stating coldly that you didn't want Shu anywhere near you; which resulted in you running up the stairs to your room, leaving Shu sitting on the stairs staring after your retreating form, and mumbling about how bothersome you were to him.

Though this brought you to almost four days later, sitting in the Library of the Sakamaki Estate reading up on some of your homework, and ignoring anyone who tried talking to you. Simply because you knew now that you couldn't trust any of the brothers, you sure as hell didn't want to trust Yui either for not even mentioning it to you, and of course every time Shu entered a room you were in. You left without saying a single word. Though deep down you wanted to talk to Shu, except every time your (E/C) eyes landed upon the blonde haired, blue eyed male you felt anger boiling up within you, and you would walk away without a single word passing your lips. Though today, you had decided to attempt to suck it up, and talk to Shu. You were meant to be his Fiancée, if your relationship with the blonde male was going to work, then neither of you could have secrets between you, and that meant he started talking. Releasing a heavy sigh to yourself as you curled up upon the couch in the library, you could vaguely hear Laito and Ayato laughing while Yui cried and begged for them to stop, and causing you to grit your teeth as you attempted to drown out the noises echoing around the room. However, just as you started reading over your Music assignment homework, the sound of the library door creaked open slowly, and causing you to briefly glance towards the door to see Shu entering the room holding a bottle of water. Glancing back to your homework assignment, planning to just write up as much as you could before you would head back to your room, and grab for your Violin which you had found laying upon your bed after you left the manner; which caused you to wonder just who had picked it up after you dropped it, and even took it back to your room to place it upon your bed to wait for you to return to it. Gritting your teeth at the memory, along with the realisation one of the Sakamaki Vampire Brothers had been in your room, and that you had been none the wiser about it made you grip at your pen as you wrote down something dealing with your assignment.

Not daring to glance up when you saw a shadow standing in front of you, you raised your left hand up to your MP3 player you had been listening to which was strapped to your right arm, and turned the music up as your foot began tapping slightly while you returned to taking notes out of the book that you had been reading. Noticing the shadow standing in front of you wasn't moving to leave, you narrowed your eyes down at your book just as a bottle of water was held out to you, and causing you to glance up with gritted teeth to see Shu staring down at you. Scoffing, you packed up your books, as you dragged yourself to stand up, planning to return to your bedroom as you didn't feel like talking to Shu at that precise moment, only to gasp out a started yelp when you were slammed back down upon the couch you had been sitting on, and staring wide eyed up into the darkened blue eyes staring back down at you while fangs glistened slightly as a smirk tugged at Shus lips. Gulping in literal fear of what was about to happen, you could only stare wide eyed up at the Blonde vampire, and parting your lips to speak when you watched Shu simply lay his head upon your chest. Blinking you stared up at the space Shu had been before glancing your eyes down, only to see Shu gripping the couch either side of your body, while his eyes were closed as he laid his head within your bosom, and causing you to gulp as you slowly reached up to pull one of your headphones out. Once you had tugged the headphone out of your ear, you reached your left hand over to turn your music down slightly, only to grit your teeth when your wrist was grabbed, and forcing your hand to settle within the soft blonde locks of Shus hair; which confused you as to just what this blonde male was scheming, until you heard low sounding snores causing you to stare down at Shu, and realise the lazy good for nothing bastard had fallen asleep while using your body as his bed while your bosom was being used as his pillow.

Though you had once enjoyed having the blonde male sleeping in this way, right now you wanted nothing more than to shove him off the couch, and off of your body so that he would land upon the floor before storming out of the library to be alone. Except every time you attempted to shove Shu off of you, he gripped at your waist to prevent you from leaving, and causing you to narrow your eyes down at him about ready to shout at him to let you go; however before you could even part your lips to shout at him, Shu glanced his dazzling blue eyes up at you,

"We need to talk" He stated boredly, while shifting to get comfortable, as he nuzzled against your bosom, "You aren't leaving either, till we have talked" Shu added, causing you to gulp,

"Talk about what? How much you are a liar? About you being with someone else?" You spat, causing Shu to glance up at you with darkened blue eyes, "You think I am scared of you? Well I ain't, so get off of me!"

"(F/N)" Shu spoke darkly, as you narrowed your eyes at him as he sighed heavily while shaking his head, before nuzzling back into your chest, "Until you control your temper I won't talk to you"

"Asshole!" You hissed as you attempted to shove the Blonde Vampire off of you, only to fail as he was miles stronger than you were.

Four hours had passed from the time Shu decided to make you his new bed, though in that time you had fallen asleep yourself without even knowing it, as Shu stirred only to sigh lowly as he glanced up to see you sleeping soundly, and causing the blonde to shake his head as he shifted slightly. Climbing off of the couch, while off of your body, Shu left the Library, only to return in seconds carrying a spare blue blanket, and draped it over your body as he sat on the floor beside you while leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. Slowly closing his own eyes as he listened to the sound of your light breathing, had a strange calming effect upon him that he couldn't explain, and if Shu was to be honest with you or anyone; he had hated you ignoring him, he had wanted to talk to you from the beginning, and yet you pushed him away or even left the room you had been in when he entered. Though as Shu thought about it, he released a heavy tired sigh, before fluttering his eyes open when he felt movement behind his head, and causing him to glance towards you just as you opened your eyes. Though not saying a single word to you, Shu closed his eyes after turning to stare back up at the ceiling, and waiting to see just what you would do; be it leave the Library to head back to your room, or stay and actually talk to him. Shu hoped it would be the latter, but he wouldn't be surprised if you shoved him away from you, and then left to head back to your room.

Except as you opened your eyes, you released a small yawn while stretching your arms above your head, only to blink as you glanced down at your body, and noticed it was draped in a blue blanket while Shu was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch with his head back. Blinking at the sight before you, you released a heavy sigh while shifting to sit up as you grabbed the blanket, before throwing it over Shus own body before grabbing for your books, and shifting slightly so you could kick Shu away from you if you needed to. Realising that Shu wasn't going to say anything, you released a heavy sigh while gathering up your books, and dragged yourself to stand up to head back to your bedroom; however, as soon as you took no more than five steps towards the library doors, was your wrist grabbed before you were literally shoved into the door, and causing you to groan slightly due to your head banging against the wooden door. Fluttering your eyes back open, after having closed them when you collided with the door, you could only gulp at the look flittering within Shus eyes, and the tight grip the blonde had upon your wrist that he was holding above your head,

"Let go off me!" You shouted, while trying to free your trapped wrist, though failing as you glared at Shu, "I said let go!"

"I told you, (F/N). We need to talk" Shu stated, as he tightened his grip upon your wrist, before dragging you back towards the couch you had been previously sitting on, and slung you into it as you dropped all your books, "I also said you weren't leaving till we had talked"

"Then talk, or let me go! You don't own me" You stated coldly, not really wanting to be left alone with Shu, especially when you knew what he was, and what he was quite capable of doing to you,

"Actually I do own you" Shu stated darkly, as he stood directly in front of you, while narrowing his blue eyes down at you, "In case you have forgotten, you can't leave or return back to your family, until we are married" Shu explained with a smirk tugging at his lips,

"What even makes you think I want to even marry you?" You questioned coldly, while narrowing your own (E/C) eyes up at Shu, causing him to pin you to the couch with only one hand,

"Because I can tell you want to, but at the same time you don't want me near you" Shu stated slightly calmer, before sighing as he sat on his knees in front of you, "Look, I will admit I was in the wrong, I should-"

"Did you just say you were wrong?" You cut Shu off, staring at the blonde, as he sat on the floor in front of you, and causing him to glance up at you, "Well? Did you?"

"Yes, (F/N)" Shu replied before shaking his head, "You are so bothersome, would you just listen to me?" Shu asked in an annoyed sounding voice, causing you to sigh, before indicating for him to continue, "Good. Look, I wasn't aware that you didn't know me and my brothers were Vampires. I was informed you knew, the same as that first day you arrived, you said you weren't told about being betrothed, yet I was told you did know" Shu explained, before resting his head in your lap with a heavy sigh leaving his parted lips, "I am sorry, (F/N), for assuming that you already knew what I was. I am sorry I didn't tell you, and that you had to find out the way you did"

"I wasn't told" You whispered lowly, before sighing heavily as you turned to glance out of the window, "I was just told that my father/Mother couldn't support me and my siblings, so they were giving me to a family who could. I didn't know I was to be betrothed, and I sure as hell wasn't told my future husband was a Vampire" You explained while clenching your right hand into a fist, while gritting you teeth as you remembered the conversation between you and your parent,

"(F/N)" Shu spoke lowly, as he shifted so he was sitting better, before touching your hand, "You should have told me this, if you had told me from the beginning, I would have given you the letter your parent sent me, and it would have saved all of this" Shu explained, before sighing heavily once again, hating to have to explain himself, "Listen, I am truly sorry you had to find out that way, Yui is here specifically for us to feed on, and only that"

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning? I am meant to be your fiancée, yet you never told me" You stated while glancing back to Shu, to see something flitter within his eyes you hadn't seen before, "If you had just told me, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. Also-" You began before sighing, feeling as though Shu was telling you the truth about everything, as you shifted slightly to cup at Shus face, "I am sorry I called you a monster, Shu"

"(F/N), You don't need to apologise, but thank you" Shu replied as he nuzzled into your hands, "I couldn't sleep, without you beside me, (F/N)" Shu stated, as he stared up at you with a dark glint flittering within his eyes, "You better not think you will get away with this, (F/N). For acting the way you have been, I am going to punish you for it"

"WHAT!? It was your own bloody fault!" You shouted, before gasping as Shu pulled you to stand up, only to teleport away from the Library and into his room, and throwing you onto his bed, "What the... how did...?"

"You know how. How do you think I was always nearby when you went out? I use to follow you, or just teleport to a nearby location" Shu explained before smirking as he climbed up onto his bed, before collapsing into your body, and wrapping his arms tightly around your waist, "I really am Sorry, (F/N)"

"Shu" You whispered, before sighing as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, while nuzzling into his blonde locks, "I will forgive you, just no more secrets, okay?"

"Okay, no more secrets" Shu stated, while nuzzling into your bosom, "So tired..." Shu whispered while yawning, before closing his eyes,

"Sleep well, Shu" You whispered, kissing the top of his head while sighing softly, as you closed your own eyes to fall asleep.

Though before you could even fall asleep, you thought about Shus words, he had been informed you had known that you were engaged, and that your future husband was a vampire, yet you hadn't known at all. When something occurred to you, you had caught him drinking Yuis blood, so why didn't he just drink yours? As you thought about it, you felt movement against your chest, as you glanced down to stare into Shus blue eyes,

"What is it?" He asked tiredly, causing you to blink while staring at him confused, "I can already tell, you are confused about something, and want to ask me about it, so ask"

"Why Yui?" You asked lowly, as Shu sighed, while shifting slightly, to rest his arms upon your waist, only to rest his head within his arms,

"You mean, me drinking her blood?" Shu questioned, as you sighed while nodding, "Because, you are meant to stay unmarred until our wedding night. Meaning I cannot fully claim you as my bride until our wedding night" Shu stated, with a heavy sigh, while closing his eyes again as he shifted his arms back around your waist, with his head upon your bosom, "Trust me, I have been tempted more than once to bite you, but I won't until we are married, if you still want to be my wife, (F/N)"

"I... Shu" You whispered, before running your fingers through his blonde locks, "What if, I was to cut myself? That way you wouldn't be biting me, would you drink my blood then?" You questioned as Shu glanced up at you,

"Nope" Shu stated before closing his eyes, "I won't drink your blood until we are married, end of (F/N)" Shu explained, while tightening his hold upon your waist,

"Okay... Just, Shu" You spoke softly, as Shu once again glanced up at your with tired eyes, "Just, please tell me in future? Seeing that... it really hurt Shu"

"I know, it was why I came after you, to explain it to you, but you wouldn't listen to me, and told me to leave you alone" Shu explained in annoyance, before shifting as he leaned over you, "Now shut up, I want to sleep" Shu stated, before pressing his lips to yours, and smirking as he felt your heart skip a beat, before pulling away, "Now, sleep"

"I... y-yeah... night" You whispered lowly, shocked that Shu just suddenly kissed you, because he hadn't done it before, and for some reason it just felt so right.

Sighing softly to yourself, you continued running your fingers through Shus blonde locks, while raising your free hand to your lips where the kiss Shu had placed upon them was still tingling, and making your heart race while your face flushed a bright crimson. It was new, Shu had never kissed you before, he had often used to fall asleep against you, or even in your lap, and yet that day not even four days ago you had told him to leave you alone; which, as Shu had stated, he couldn't sleep because he normally slept beside you, and you hadn't minded it then yet now you felt different having him laying his head against your bosom. Shaking the thoughts off, you wrapped your arms around Shus shoulders, while closing your own eyes as you felt a little tired, and before you could even register the thoughts wondering through your head, you were already asleep with a small smile touching your lips.


	6. When they Apologise - Laito's Apology

**Author's Notes:** When ever the term (S/N) is mentioned, that is your choice in what the name shall be, as it means Some Name. It may show in other chapters from now, as This one needs it, but Shus didn't. Anyway on with the story.

 **When they Apologise!**

 **Laito Sakamaki**

Narrowing your eyes, you glared at the box sitting outside of your bedroom door, along with a single red rose and a small card, and you instantly knew who it was from as you picked it up; which you noticed the box seemed to rattle slightly, causing you to open the box to grit your teeth as you walked along the hallway, and down towards the kitchen as you noticed the other Sakamaki brothers were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast along with Yui. Not even bothering to glance towards Laito, you kicked his chair before walking into the kitchen, and chucked the box and card into the trash while keeping the rose in your hand; which you took back into the dining room as you walked over to Laito, as you crushed the rose up and chucked the crumpled petals onto his plate, and telling him to leave you alone already before slapping him hard across the face before storming out of the room and back to your bedroom. It had been almost a month since you caught Laito drinking Yuis blood, for the first few days Laito left you alone to be by yourself, and then out of nowhere gifts started appearing outside your bedroom door. Always a box, which normally contained chocolates, sometimes sexy underwear while occasionally it would be a sexy negligee, and always a single red rose with a small card. Three weeks of finding something new outside of your bedroom door, every time you took it down to the kitchen to chuck it all before you crushed the rose up, and literally either threw it back in Laitos face or dumped the crushed petals onto his plate he was eating from. None of the other brothers ever gave you a glance, they all knew what happened, and none of them wanted to get involved in what was happening between you and Laito.

You always skipped breakfast at the Sakamaki estate since catching Laito drinking Yuis blood, in favour of walking to school while grabbing something on the way, then you would walk home grabbing some food on the way to eat for your dinner, and ignoring Laito every time he called out to you. You had thought about talking to Laito about what you caught him doing, before it occurred to you, that he should be the one to come talk to you, and even apologise to you for hiding the fact he was a Vampire; which you hadn't known about, you recalled snatching the letter from his hand the first day you came to the Sakamaki estate, and remembered reading about being betrothed but nothing in what you saw said anything about your apparent future husband being a Vampire. Clenching your fists as you got changed for another school day, you could hear Ayato talking to Yui as they passed your door, before their footsteps stopped, and your bedroom knocked when you heard Yui bidding Ayato a good bye. This made your blood boil as you fixed up your blouse and skirt, before storming over to the door about ready to slap Yui, only to blink at the green eyes glancing at you as you sighed,

"What do you want Ayato?" You questioned, causing the red haired male to smirk at you, while leaning against your door frame,

"I see you keep throwing Laitos gifts away, don't you want them?" Ayato questioned, causing you to grit your teeth, while clenching your fists,

"No I don't want them. How can I even be sure they are safe? How can I even be sure you ain't here to try and get me to talk to that two-faced, lying, vile little man-whore?" You questioned venomously, causing Ayato to glance at you before chuckling,

"Actually he doesn't know, he is in the Limo waiting to head to school" Ayato stated while stretching his arms above his head, "You know, you could always get him back, and sleep with someone that would make him see red" Ayato stated, before tracing his fingers down your cheek to your neck,

"How about get fucked?" You hissed stepping away from Ayato, "Look just get lost already, I am sure your precious little girlfriend is waiting for you" You spat before shoving Ayato back, as you closed your door in his face,

"I was only saying, (F/N). If Laito found out, you let me do something with you, or even thought I did, he would get jealous" Ayato stated, a smirk evident within his words, causing you to growl lowly,

"Why would I ever do something with a filthy Vampire like you? Just get lost Ayato" You hissed, while grabbing for your school blazer, and school bag before walking over to your bedroom window.

Sighing heavily to yourself, you opened the window as you stepped out onto the balcony, before closing the doors behind you and jumped over the edge of the balcony, and rolling across the floor before standing up with a groan as you dusted yourself off. Making sure you looked decent enough for school, you headed for the back gates of the Sakamaki estate, as you glanced to your right where the main gates were located, and sighed when you didn't see the Limo yet; however, just as you were about to start walking to school, you felt a presence behind you as you gritted your teeth, about to swing around to shout at whoever was standing behind you, and blinking when you saw a pair of red eyes looking down at you,

"Can I help you, Subaru?" You asked lowly, while rubbing the back of your head as you gazed up at the youngest Sakamaki brother,

"Why are you leaving out the back gate?" Subaru questioned in a cold sounding tone, causing you to jump while gulping,

"Because I don't want to see that whore, and I would rather walk?" You replied questioningly, as Subaru clicked his tongue at you before walking off, and causing you to raise a curious brow.

Subaru never normally tried to talk to you, so you had a feeling Laito had asked his brothers to try and talk to you, and find out why you were ignoring him yet Subaru wouldn't normally help; which caused you to sigh as you started walking down the road to head to a small café, where you would grab yourself something to eat on the rest of your walk to school, and plan out how you would avoid being alone with Laito at any time. Though as you thought about it, you had three classes with him today, while neither Ayato or Kanato would be present, and this meant you would either have to sit with someone else or sit beside the schools number one whore. Groaning as you thought about it, you shook your head while clutching at your school bag, before stopping at a small café you had frequented in the last three weeks, and walked through the open door as a young female greeted you with a bright smile. Smiling weakly back you ordered your normal breakfast meal, before paying in cash with what you had left, and then leaving to finish your walk to school while drinking your hot coffee; however as you walked quietly, keeping to yourself, you noticed one of the boys from your classes walking on the opposite side of the road, as you raised a curious brow as he glanced towards you, and waved with a bright smile causing you to sigh while waving back before jogging across the road. Smiling weakly as you walked to school with your class mate, you noticed the male seemed to be getting braver and braver over the last two weeks, as it clicked in your mind why. You had been avoiding Laito, this lad, whose name you couldn't remember, had been getting closer to you, and even talking to you every day whenever Laito wasn't around. Mentally smirking to yourself, you requested if this lad would carry your bag for you, as he smiled brightly while eagerly accepting your school bag as he walked beside you, and causing you to smile a soft smile while drinking your breakfast coffee.

The walk to school normally took you about forty-five minutes, so this gave you some time to talk to your classmate, before you explained to him that you couldn't remember his name, and causing him to blink as he stated that his name was (S/N); which caused you to chuckle while explaining you were terrible with names sometimes, while flirting slyly as you mentioned you normally remember someone's actions, causing (S/N) to chuckle while wrapping his free arm around your shoulders, and jokingly stating he would make you remember more than his name if you were interested. You could only chuckle lowly as a Limo drove past you, as you caught Laito staring at you with narrowed eyes, and causing you to smirk as you leaned up while kissing (S/N)'s cheek. Though as soon as you did, you noticed the dark look flitter within Laitos eyes, before the Limo drove around the corner, and causing (S/N) to question if you were okay as you apologised. You then explained, that you and your 'Boyfriend' had, had a massive fight, and you were just trying to make him jealous enough to come apologise for what he had done. (S/N) only stared at you, before explaining he understood, while telling you to not let some boy get under your skin, and that you were a very beautiful women who deserved to be treated like a Princess. This caused you to chuckle softly, while thanking (S/N) while walking around the corner with him, and seeing Laito waiting for you with a dark seemingly murderous look within his green eyes. Smirking to yourself as you walked closer, you grabbed (S/N)'s arm as you asked him to walk you to class as you both had mathematics together, and causing Laito to narrow his eyes at you as he reached out to grab your arm just as you easily dodged out of his reach.

Hearing the green eyed Vampire growl lowly in your direction, you could only smirk while walking to class with (S/N), and asking if he would like to sit with you in class. He had nodded at you while walking along the hallway, with Laito walking behind you as he narrowed his eyes at you, and planned a way to get you alone so he could talk with you. Though as soon as you entered the classroom, you noticed that all the tables where in pairs, causing you to glance towards the front of the classroom, and narrow your eyes at what you saw. You had to work with Laito, you guessed you wouldn't be able to change it either, as you gritted your teeth while clenching your fist, and thanking (S/N) for carrying your bag into school followed by class. (S/N) could only smile as he explained it was fine before heading to sit down as you took your seat, just as Laito entered the classroom with a smirk on his lips, as he grabbed the chair beside you to sit down, and causing you to scoff as you turned your back to him. Planning to simply ignore Laito throughout the entire class, you opened your bag just as a note was slipped into your eyes view, and causing you to glance at it from the corner of your eye as you saw what was written;

' _We need to talk my little bitch'_ Narrowing your eyes at the words written you grabbed the piece of paper, scrunched it up before shoving it down Laitos top, and growling lowly at him to piss off and leave you alone.

Laito could only blink at your actions, before smirking deviously as he grabbed for his notebook, as he scribbled something down before slipping his book towards you, and causing you to glance at it with narrowed eyes;

' _Just hear me out, will you? We need to talk sooner or later, and I would rather talk about it now. Or would you rather I get rid of your new little friend?'_ Narrowing your eyes at the words, you grabbed for your pen before scribbling back,

' _Why the fuck should I talk to you!? You are nothing but a filthy Vampire'_ you wrote back while pushing the book back towards Laito, knowing that because you were both at the back of the class no-one would see what you wrote, as you continued passing the book back and fourth to each other;

Laito: _'Listen, (F/N) it wasn't what you think it was. She is just food nothing else, I don't care for her I assure you of this'_

(F/N): _'You are a whore, how the fuck do you expect me to believe that? You are meant to be MY Fiancée yet you are with other women? How unfaithful can you be?'_

Laito: _'Listen to me! I have to eat somehow, would you rather I took one of the girls from class and get found out? No-one at this school knows what me and my brothers are'_

(F/N): _'So you will take Yui, and fuck her instead?'_

Laito: _'I haven't slept with her! In the last few months, I have given no attention too anyone but YOU! Why are you being such a nasty little bitch? I have only flirted with you, I have only touched you!'_

(F/N): _'You are a Liar! You were touching Yui, you were even sexually touching her! So don't fucking lie to me'_

Laito: _'I wasn't sexually touching her! She is nothing but food. It is why she lives with us, for us to feed of. Nothing else. Plus Ayato is the only one who has had sex with her, I just prefer to bite in places that can't be seen by people'_

(F/N): _'You are still a lying whore! You are keeping secrets from me! Maybe I should leave and let you marry Yui instead, because I sure as hell don't want to be marrying a dirty fucking whore who will be sleeping around behind my back'_

However, as you pushed the book back, you heard Laito grit his teeth before shoving his book back into his bag, before grabbing your wrist as he growled at you lowly to follow him, and dragged you out of the classroom just as the teacher entered to start their lesson. You could only growl at Laito as he dragged you along the hallway, before dragging you up to the quiet yet secluded garden like area up on the roof, as he slammed you into the door closing it harshly with your body, before he wrapped his fingers around your throat,

"Why the hell would I want to marry her!? Answer me that!" Laito shouted into your face, his green eyes darkening, while keeping you firmly against the now closed door, "She is just food, nothing else!"

"G-Get... off of... me" You choked out, clutching at Laitos wrist, to try and attempt to get him to release you, while dropping your bag which you had still been clutching onto,

"Answer my Question, (F/N)!" Laito hissed at you, causing you to stare wide eyed at him, he hadn't called you by your actual name since before you had to live with him, as you stared at him,

"I... L-Light... headed..." You choked out, feeling your eyes roll to the back of your head, as you fainted from lack of oxygen.

 **XxxxxX**

Groaning lowly, you slowly fluttered your eyes open while glancing around, only to notice you were laying in someone's bed, and it hadn't be yours as you glanced around briefly to see Laito sitting in a chair watching you. Reaching for your throat, you winced slightly feeling that felt bruised, though there was no puncture wounds as you trailed your right hand to your thighs, and felt around your legs only to find no puncture wounds while glaring at Laito. Laito only sighed before smirking as he stood up, while walking closer to his bed as he climbed onto it, as he began stalking up your slanted form while licking his lips in a sexual manner,

"Get... get away from me" You hissed at Laito, attempting to shove him away as your hands were pinned above your head, and Laito smirking darkly down at you,

"Why would I do that, my little bitch? I haven't finished talking with you" Laito stated, with his cheeks flushed a faint pink, as he towered over you while kneeling between your thighs so you couldn't knee him, "Now answer my question"

"Why wouldn't you marry her? Obviously she is who you want" You hissed at him, before gritting your teeth when you felt Laito press his knee against the apex of your thighs,

"I have told you, she is just food" Laito stated in a dark sounding voice, before growling, "You are my betrothed" he stated darkly while narrowing his eyes at you, "In case you didn't know, you have to stay unmarred by my fangs until our wedding night!"

"Again, what makes you think I even want to marry a dirty whore like you!" You shouted at Laito, while attempting to free your pinned wrists, "Now get off of me"

"Even if I let you go, I can find you where ever you are" Laito stated, as he panted out a breathy groan, "You really want to know why I never told you? Fine I will tell you, but first-" Laito began as he leaned down, pressing his lips to yours, and causing you to stare wide eyed at the Vampire whore.

Groaning lowly into Laitos kiss, you felt your cheeks reddening while scratching at Laitos hand that pinned your wrists above your head, and arched your back into the Vampires chest just as he broke the kiss. You could only whimper lowly while panting as you stared up at Laito, confusion flittering within your (E/C) eyes, while your cheeks flushed a soft pink as Laito smirked down at you,

"You are the only one I have kissed like that, my little bitch" Laito stated before adding, "Well in a few hundred years anyway"

"I... wait a few hundred years!?" You questioned, staring up at Laito, only to gulp at the dark look within his eyes,

"Yes, but that is the past, long before you were ever thought of" Laito stated, before pressing his knee into your groin, "Look, sorry I never told you sooner about what I was, I thought it was in that letter. Obviously it wasn't, I only drink from Yui once every three or four months" Laito stated with a sigh,

"Why not me? I am meant to be your fiancée!" You shouted, feeling anger once again radiating your entire body,

"Because I can't! Not until we are married! You have to stay unmarred by my fangs" Laito stated in annoyance, before straddling your hips, "You have no idea how many times I have wanted to pierce your flesh, to taste you. But I have fought it because I know I can't touch you" Laito stated before sighing heavily,

"But... you still kept it a secret from me!" You shouted, glaring at Laito, even though a part of you wanted him to have told you sooner, before you sighed and stared off to the corner of the room, "You aren't meant to keep secrets from your partner"

"I said I was sorry, (F/N). At least say you forgive me, so you can stop ignoring me. It hurts when you won't even look at me, or acknowledge me" Laito stated, as he released your wrists, so he could grab your chin to turn you to stare back at him,

"How do you think I felt!? Seeing you with another women!?" You asked with venom lacing your voice, while glaring up at Laito, "That hurt! I am meant to be your Fiancée!" You stated coldly, causing Laito to flush red, as he leaned into you while whispering into your ear,

"I love it when you are angry at me, do you want to hit me, my precious little bitch?" Laito asked, as he moaned lowly causing you to stare wide eyed, before shoving him back, as you sat up and punched him in the face,

"There! You are such a fucking Masochist!" You shouted, while shifting slightly while crossing your arms across your chest,

"Mmm" Laito moaned lowly, before crawling closer to you, as he licked his lips before tugging you back to laying down, "So you forgive me, my precious little Bitch? If I promise to not keep anymore secrets from you?"

"You better not be lying, Laito" You hissed, as you slapped him, before turning to look out the window, only to flush when you felt Laito lick your cheek, "That is disgusting"

"You taste so sweet though" Laito purred before pulling you to sit up, as he wrapped his arms around your waist, "Say you forgive me, and I will be your little slave"

"You better Laito" You stated before sighing heavily, "But fine, I forgive you. But next time this happens Laito, I swear I will kill you" You hissed venomously, causing Laito to flush in excitement, before kissing your lips softly,

"I promise, my precious little bitch Master" Laito purred, while holding you to his chest, "But you threw all my gifts away, that hurt my little bitch" Laito added, while tightening his hold around your waist,

"Because I don't trust you, to have not laced any of it in something" you stated, before sighing heavily, "How was I to know you didn't have Reiji lace it in anything?"

"You wound me" Laito gasped, staring at you wide eyed, "Everything was brought the day you received them" Laito stated, before sighing heavily, "Will you at least accept the next one?"

"Fine, if it anything slutty, I will throw it in the trash again" You stated, while glaring at Laito, who sighed before kissing your lips lightly,

"Oh I am sure you will love it" Laito teased, before pinning you to his bed, "Will you at least stay, and cuddle with me? I am getting tired"

"Fine, just no funny business" You replied with a sigh, while wrapping your own arms around Laitos neck, "You are still a whore"

"I am your whore, my precious little bitch" Laito replied huskily while holding you tightly his chest, as he closed his eyes.

Releasing a heavy sigh to yourself, you glanced up as you noticed Laito had his head buried in your shoulder, as you shook your head mentally as you shifted slightly, and gasped lowly when you felt Laito tighten his grip around your waist while pulling you loser to his body. Deciding to just let the whore hold you like he was, you wondered weather or not you could even trust Laitos words, and weather or not you could actually trust him to never do it again, before sighing once again causing Laito to snuggle into the side of your neck, and causing you to shudder,

"Laito?" You spoke lowly, when something occurred to you, as you heard Laito hum lowly, and pressing for you to continue, "Can you promise me something? I mean, if we are actually going to do this, I need to know you won't do it again behind my back"

"What is it, my little bitch?" Laito questioned, as he shifted to lean up on his elbow to gaze down at you, as you shifted to lay on your back while staring up at Laito,

"Promise me, that in the future, you will tell me if you need to drink Yuis blood? I don't want to walk in on it again... that really hurt me, Laito" You stated lowly, before gasping when you felt a cooling hand touch your cheek, followed by lips ghosting over yours,

"I promise, I will tell you in the future" Laito stated before pressing his lips against yours softly, "Also, sorry we never got to have our game of pool that night"

"It's fine, but thank you Laito" You whispered softly, before rolling over to face the green eyed Vampire once again, "For promising to tell me in the future, and I guess I forgive you" You stated while burying your face into his chest,

"Thank you for forgiving me, (F/N)" Laito whispered, while wrapping his arms around your back, before pulling you into his chest more while laying down, and closing his eyes.

Smiling softly to yourself, you closed your own eyes while gripping at the front of Laitos jacket, as you memorised the look within his eyes, when he promised to tell you in the future, and noticed that the look he gave you had been sincere as you sighed softly. Allowing sleep to take you over, you felt Laito tighten his hold around your body, before you fell into darkness within the Green eyed Vampires hold.


	7. When they Apologise - Kanato's Apology

**When they Apologise!**

 **Kanato Sakamaki**

Sighing heavily you stared at the tray of cookies you had just taken out of the oven, before carefully placing them onto a cooling rack as you placed the tray into the sink, and started preparing the cake mix for the cake you had been making. The Sakamaki Brothers along with Yui had been at school, though you had stated you weren't feeling to well, causing for the brothers to notice how you looked much paler than you normally did, and causing Reiji to tell you to get some rest and that if needed he would check on you when they returned; which you had noticed that when he said that, Kanato glared at the second eldest brother, before glancing his beautiful purple eyes towards you with a dark glint flittering within them, and causing you to shudder in fear at just what the shortest, yet most scariest Sakamaki brother was planning. It had only been about twenty-four hours since you caught Kanato drinking Yuis blood, you feared for your life knowing that Kanato could easily kill you, and was most likely planning to do so when he returned from the hell hole you called school. Shuddering at the thought of your life being ended by Kanatos hands, you carefully placed the cake mix into the oven as you glanced up at the time, the Sakamaki brothers had left the house about an hour and half ago, and that meant you still had a good five hours to make sure you had done everything you needed to before they returned. Releasing another heavy sigh from your parted lips, you began carefully decorating the Teddy shaped cookies you had made, before placing them delicately into a small gift basket that had a cake stand sitting in the center, and allowing the Teddy shaped cookies to sit around the base of the stand. You had planned to make a whole bunch of sweets, in a possible vein attempt to sweeten Kanato up, so he wouldn't try killing you, and possibly just talk to you instead of shouting at you like he normally did when you done something wrong.

Shuddering at the thought that the cookies and cake wouldn't be enough, you glanced towards a large sketch book sitting on the kitchen table, before checking the time as you walked over to it, while glancing your (E/C) eyes around before sitting down, and flicking through the pages at all the different outfits you had been working on. Pausing the flicking of pages when you came to a certain little top you had actually finished making, you grabbing for your fabric basket that Kanato had given you so you could keep all your sewing stuff in, and opened it to reveal a lilac coloured box with a teddy bear styled ribbon sitting upon the box. Pursing your lips in thought for a moment, you carefully pulled the box out of the basket, as you slipped the ribbon onto the table before opening the box, and revealing a smart looking little tuxedo style top that you had made for Teddy as a present; however that hadn't been the only thing that had been inside of the box, there had been a larger tuxedo inside the box that you had made with help from Reiji, and carefully placed the little outfit for Kanatos Teddy onto the table before pulling the other one out piece by piece. Smiling weakly to yourself as you eyed up the hand made tuxedo, that had a cute teddy bear tie with it, while a small little teddy bear bow tie had been with it that you had made for Kanatos Teddy, you carefully folded it all back up while placing it back into the box, and carefully added the Tuxedo styled top for Teddy before sealing the box again while grabbing for the teddy bear printed ribbon. Biting your bottom lip as you carefully wrapped and tied the ribbon around the box, you rummaged through your sewing basket, as you found a small box big enough for the gift cards that you brought when you had gone shopping one day, and opened it to look through them before finding a card with sweets on as you carefully removed the small sticky section of the back; which you stuck to the box while grabbing for a pen, as you wrote a small message upon the white card, and placed everything else back into your basket while glancing to the time.

Deciding to finish decorating the Teddy shaped cookies, before checking on the cake you carefully moved the box for Kanato out of the way, as you grabbed for your different coloured icing wands, and started to decorate the remaining of the cookies while carefully packing them in the gift basket. Once you knew they were in the perfect place, you quickly checked on the cake which still needed a few minutes to finish cooking, as you started preparing the icing figures you had planned to place on top, and kept glancing towards the time to make sure you didn't let the cake burn. Shaking your head with another sigh you carefully placed two icing figures onto a small plate, before grabbing for the oven mitts again, as you opened the oven door to get the cake out, and place it onto the cooling rack so you could return to making the icing figures. You had planned to make a sweetie kingdom styled cake, with a dark aura to it to suit Kanatos personality, as you carefully rolled and shaped the different coloured icing, and placing the little figures and items onto several different plates. Once you had made all the parts you needed to decorate the cake with, you grabbed for your small edible paints and glitter along with the brushes you need, before sitting back down at the table as you carefully began decorating the figures you had made, and made sure to make each absolutely perfect to hopefully satisfy Kanato.

Spending a further two hours, making sure all the figures and items you had made out of Icing were decorated, as well as making up the cakes tiers before adding icing, and then carefully placing all the figures in the right places while grabbing for writing icing. Inhaling a deep breath while attempting to steady your hand, you released your breath with a shudder before you carefully wrote on the edible chocolate plaque, using white chocolate icing as you blew your hair out of your eyes, and relaxing with a sigh of relief as you finished writing what you needed to. Eyeing the cake up to make sure it was perfect for Kanato, you carefully picked it up as you walked over to the gift basket, before placing it upon the cake stand, and added some edible glitter over the cake and cookies before carefully wrapping it all up. Tying off the top with a big purple bow, you added a small hand written note you had wrote up while waiting for the first batch of cookies to cook, and carefully slipped it between the ribbon you had tied around the plastic packaging to protect the cake and cookies. Making sure you had finished making everything, you quickly started running the hot water tap to the sink, while adding some washing up liquid so you could start washing up the things you had used, before freezing when you felt a presence enter the kitchen, and causing you to gulp in fear while glancing over your shoulder to see the Sakamaki butler; however, he had a raised brow while watching you, before parting his lips,

"Miss (F/N), I was informed you would in bed all day, so why are you not in bed resting?" The butler questioned, as you sighed heavily while glancing away before nervously nibbling upon your bottom lip, "I am guessing Master Kanato has threatened your life again"

"No... it... it isn't like that" You whispered lowly before continuing to wash up the mixing bowl, "I... I stumbled across K-Kanato biting Yui in the graveyard yesterday" You explained weakly, as you felt your entire body shudder in fear,

"I see, you were not informed of the Masters being Vampires?" The butler questioned, as you gulped while shaking your head, "By any chance Miss (F/N), did you lie about not feeling well?" The butler questioned causing you to freeze,

"S-Sort of... I do feel ill though" You whispered your reply, before feeling a cold hand touch your shoulder,

"It is perfectly normally to feel fear, is that what has made you feel ill?" The butler questioned as you nodded with a heavy sigh, "Then return to your room, and get some sleep"

"I should... finish washing this up first" You explained, causing the butler to sigh,

"I will wash it up, just let me know if you need anything" The butler explained as you begrudgingly nodded, while placing the clean mixing bowl onto the draining board before drying your hands,

"A-Actually... erm... are you permitted to enter Kanatos room?" You questioned, causing the butler to glance at you before nodding, "T-Then could you... possibly place these into his room for me?" You asked, indicating to the gift basket and box,

"Of course I can, now off to bed with you and get some sleep" The butler explained, as you sighed while nodding while gathering up your sewing basket, and sketch book before heading out of the kitchen and straight up to your bedroom.

 **XxxxxX**

Sighing heavily as you stretched your arms above your head, you glanced around your room while rubbing at yours eyes, and spying your alarm clock indicating that the Sakamaki brothers would be home within the next hour. Shuddering at the thought of what could happen when Kanato got home, you decided to go take a hot bath to try and relax your nerves and aching body, however just as you climbed off of your bed you heard footsteps seemingly skipping towards your bedroom door, and following it a sadistic yet childish sounding laughter which caused you to pale instantly knowing just who was heading towards your bedroom door. Quietly climbing back under your covers of your bed, you attempted to pretend you were still sleeping when you heard the foot steps stop right outside of your door, before a strangely soft knocking sounded upon your door, and causing you to hold your breath just as the door slowly opened as you closed your eyes while shivering beneath your bed covers. Not daring to spare a glance up in fear of seeing an extremely pissed off Kanato, you heard your door slowly closing before the sound of footsteps walking closer to your bed resounded around your room, before you felt a cold hand touching your forehead as you shuddered while slowly inhaling, and releasing it before feeling your bed dip with additional weight being added to your bed. Slowly fluttering your eyes open, you glanced to your right to see Kanato smirking darkly down at you, though you could you see the tell tale signs of frosting and icing upon the sweet loving Vampires lips, and causing you to gulp as you slowly rolled over to stare directly into Kanatos eyes,

"H-Hi..." You whispered lowly, causing Kanato to grin like a child on a sugar rush, which caused you to gulp as you noticed something different about what Kanato was holding,

"You lied (F/N)-Chan, didn't you?" Kanato asked softly, while watching you, as he tightened his grip upon his Teddy, as you gulped in fear before parting your lips ready to apologise, before you were cut off, "Don't you hate me, (F/N)-Chan?"

"I... K-Kanato... I d-don't hate you" You whispered, it had been the truth, you didn't hate him, you were just afraid of what he would do to you,

"Oh" was all Kanato stated, before sitting back while straddling your hips, as he held his Teddy close to his chest, "Are you scared of me, (F/N)-Chan?"

"Y-Yes..." You spoke truthfully, only to see Kanato glance directly into your eyes, before smirking sadistically,

"Good" Kanato stated, as he leaned forward while brushing several strands of your hair out of your face, "You looks so cute, with fear lacing your beautiful (E/C) eyes" Kanato stated, while brushing his thumb over your cheek just beneath your left eye, "Teddy wanted to say thank you, for his new outfit, and for the cookies"

"He is welcome... K-Kanato" You whispered, you daren't speak any louder than a whisper, as you kept your eyes focused upon the Sadistic Vampire leaning over you,

"The cake was very delicious, I still have some left if you want some" Kanato stated, as he sat back before placing his Teddy onto the center of your bed, before towering over you, "You deserve to taste it, you did make it after all. So maybe I will share it with you, would you like that, (F/N)-Chan?" Kanato asked, causing you to gulp,

"Uh... I... I-" You began to speak, before feeling icy cold fingers stroking your cheek, "I... made it for you... you don't have to share it with anyone... it was for you and Teddy" You explained, as Kanato narrowed his eyes at you, "But... if you want to share it... and it is okay with you, then uh... maybe a small piece?" You added, causing Kanato to smile a small dark smile,

"That's my good girl" Kanato stated, before sitting up, "You are learning very quickly, (F/N)-Chan" Kanato added, with a smirk as he rummaged through his pocket, before pulling out a small box with a lilac coloured bow attached to it, "This is for you, but you cannot open it till I leave, understood?" Kanato questioned, as you nodded,

"O-Okay... thank you, K-Kanato" You replied lowly, as Kanato smirked before grabbing for his Teddy, as he glanced towards you before quickly kissing your lips, and smirking as he vanished from your room as if he was never even there.

Releasing a shuddering breath as you raised the small box Kanato had placed into your hand, you eyed it suspiciously while dragging yourself to sit up before you glanced around your room, seeing that you were alone with the occasional sound of movement out in the hallway, and causing you to gulp while glancing towards your bedroom door. Listening silently for the sound of movement, you noticed it was walking away from your location before releasing another sigh, as you glanced back towards the small box Kanato had given you, and gently tugged at the lilac coloured bow before opening the box as the bow fell into your lap. Biting your bottom lip nervously as you slowly opened the box, you stared at what was staring back at you, it had been a piece of paper that was folded in half with sugar residue upon it, and causing you to gulp while slowly opening the piece of folded paper after removing it from the box; however, as you opened it, you noticed something else in the box before ignoring it, to read what was written upon the piece of paper:

' _Come to my room in two hours. Or else you won't live to see another day, got it, (F/N)-Chan? Good'_

Gulping in fear, you placed the piece of paper down while looking back into the box, to see what looked like a small key as you pulled it out of the box, only to reveal a key and lock styled bracelet, and causing you to raise a confused brow before shaking your head as you set it down upon your bed. Deciding you would now go for that bath to relax, before heading down to Kanatos room, only to see what horrific torture he had planed for you, and possibly ending your life. You at least wanted to know you had, had at least one last bath before you died, and you would make sure to wear something that at least somewhat made you look cute so your body would at least be dressed cutely. Releasing another heavy sigh to yourself, you dragged yourself out of your bed, before gathering up a couple of towels along with something cute to wear, and headed straight down to the bathroom with your bath essentials. Though upon reaching the bathroom, you could hear the tell tale signs of the other Sakamaki brothers returning home, and causing you to gulp when you saw Kanato standing at the top of the stairway while watching you with dark clouded eyes. Shuddering in fear once more you quickly dashed into the bathroom, while closing the door just as you heard Kanato stating that anyone who dared enter the bathroom along that hallway, would be getting turned into one of his dolls, or worse, he would burn them alive, and causing you to gulp as you quickly went about running yourself a hot strawberries and cream bubble bath.

Almost two hours later, you were standing outside of Kanatos bedroom door, wearing a cute (f/c) dress with matching two inch heels, your (h/c) (h/l) hair was free hanging, and around your wrist was the strange key and lock bracelet that Kanato had given you. Biting your lip nervously you raised your right hand, about to knock on the door when it suddenly creaked open, as you heard Kanato tell you to come in, and causing you to gulp in fear as you slowly walked into the shortest Sakamakis bedroom; however as you did, you blinked while glancing around to see Kanato sitting at a table with three chairs, Teddy was sitting in one of the chairs, while the other two were empty as you gulped about to part your lips, and nervously ask Kanato if he wanted something when he suddenly pointed to the chair opposite him that you noticed was empty. Biting your bottom lip you slowly etched over to the table, as you noticed Kanato had placed the cookies you baked for him into a pile in the center of the table, while on three plates around the table was a slice of the cake you had spent over an hour baking and decorating, and causing you to mentally fear what Kanato was planning as you slowly sat down in the chair opposite Kanato while parting your lips,

"T-Thank you... K-Kanato for inviting me to your room" You spoke lowly, as you glanced up at Kanato to see him staring at you with a dark look within his eyes, causing you to shiver in fear,

"There is a reason I wanted you to come here" Kanato stated strangely softly, as he leaned back in his chair while watching you, "Why are you afraid of me, (F/N)-Chan?" Kanato questioned, sounding as if he was hurt that you were frightened of him,

"I... K-Kanato" You spoke weakly, as you released a low sigh, "It... isn't you per-say" You explained lowly causing Kanato to glance at you with darkened eyes,

"Then why are you afraid of me!?" Kanato shouted, while slamming his hands upon the table, causing you to flinch while jumping, "You just flinched!" Kanato shouted before he stated laughing hysterically,

"Y-You... made me jump..." You whispered lowly before gasping when you felt your hair being grabbed, as your head was yanked back, "Ow... K-Kanato... that hurts..."

"Good!" Kanato shouted, as he slung you into the floor, before laughing at the tears that started forming in your eyes, "You are so pathetic (F/N)-Chan! It is hysterically laughable just how pathetic you actually are" Kanato stated before straddling your hips, while grabbing the front of your dress before pulling you up slightly, "Do you hate me yet?"

"N-No... I don't hate you..." You whispered, trying to hold back the sob that was building up in the back of your throat as a lump, "I'm... I'm just scared of your temper"

"Well tough! This is who I am!" Kanato shouted before slamming your back, back into the floor before stroking your cheek, "Did you really think, that making me cookies and cake would make me apologies for what you saw yesterday?"

"I... no... I just wanted-" You began only to be cut off by Kanato laughing, before he smirked darkly at you, as he parted his lips when his bedroom door knocked,

"Who is it!?" Kanato shouted, "I am busy!" Kanato stated coldly, causing you to gulp in fear, until you heard who was at the door,

"K-Kanato-Kun" Yuis voice sounded, causing you to feel tears falling down your cheeks, "Reiji-San is looking for you" Yui stated, causing Kanato to scoff as he turned back to face you, only to smirk at the tears falling down your cheeks,

"Tell him to piss off! I am busy with my pathetic Wife to be!" Kanato shouted, as he dragged himself to stand up, while grabbing for his teddy bear as he walked over to his bed,

"B-But-" Yui began only to cause Kanato to growl darkly, "He said he needs to see you right now" Yui stated as confidently as possible, causing Kanato to growl darkly once again as he turned to face you,

"Don't you dare leave this room, if you do I will kill you (f/N)-Chan" Kanato hissed, as he walked towards the door while yanking it open to glare at the blonde girl, and walked past her with a scoff.

Gulping you dragged yourself to sit up, just as Yui poked her head into the room, as she stared at you to see you looked absolutely terrified, and were even shaking in fear as she sighed before walking into the room and over to you. Seeing you flinch slightly she crouched down in front of you, as she reached her hand out to you, and causing you to smack her hand away while glancing up at her,

"Get away from me!" You shouted, while staring into the blondes pink eyes, while noticing the bite mark to her shoulder and neck,

"(F/N)" Yui spoke lowly, as she placed her hands within her lap, "I am sorry, I should have told you, when you arrived here and were introduced to everyone" Yui explained, causing you to narrow your eyes at the women before you,

"Just get lost!" You shouted, while dragging yourself to stand up, before realising the left sleeve of your dress was ripped from when Kanato grabbed the front of your dress, "I don't want to see you, so get out of my sight!"

"(F/N) Please understand, It wasn't what you think it was yesterday" Yui began as she stared up at you, before dragging herself to stand up, "I am just a sacrifice to the brothers"

"I don't care! Get away from me!" You shouted, as you raised your hand before bringing it back down upon Yuis face, "And stay away from Kanato!" You shouted before shoving Yui backwards and causing her to stumble,

"But I-" Yui began as you stepped closer, only to slap her again as you parted your lips,

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU! KANATO IS ANGRY WITH ME AGAIN!" You shouted, before shoving Yui into the floor, as you raised your right hand, while clenching your fingers into a fist, "So stay away from him! I am his Fiancée! NOT YOU!" You shouted before slamming your fist into the floor beside her head,

"Eek!" Yui squeaked just as a dark sounding sadistic laughter could be heard from the doorway, causing you to glance up just as Yui tilted her head back, to see Kanato smirking darkly while watching you,

"K-Kanato..." You whispered, before yelping as you were slung into the floor, just as you vaguely saw Yui running from the room with tears in her eyes, and causing you to shake in fear while staring wide eyed up at the dark looking eyes staring at you,

"Are you jealous, (F/N)-Chan? Because I drank Yuis blood?" Kanato questioned, as you gulped before looking away from the sadistic male,

"No... I just-" You began only to gulp when you felt cold fingers grip your chin, and turn you to stare back up into darkened purple eyes,

"You just what? Don't want me to eat? Want me to die?" Kanato asked lowly, as he slipped his fingers from your chin to your throat,

"That isn't..." You began before gulping, "Why... Why not me?" You asked weakly, not really caring about the fact your future husband was a Vampire, what hurt you the most was that Kanato drank blood from another women,

"(F/N)-Chan" Kanato began as he released his hand from around your throat, before sitting back, "I am not allowed to mark my Fiancée's flesh with my fangs" Kanato stated before shifting to stand up, as he walked over to where he had dropped Teddy, "Teddy even told me I shouldn't make you cry anymore, or hurt you, but-" Kanato began before pausing as he glanced towards you, "But, I can't help it (F/N)-Chan"

"K-Kanato... I don't care if you hurt me" You whispered, staring up at the sadistic, bratty Vampire, to see him staring down at you wide eyed, "Kanato... I just-"

"(F/N)-Chan" Kanato cut you off, as he shifted to sit on the floor, while pulling you to sit up and into his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, "Sorry you saw what you did" He whispered lowly into your ear, causing you to stare wide eyed into his chest,

"K-Kanato..." You spoke lowly as you glanced up to see him narrowing his eyes at you, "I forgive you" You stated while wrapping your arms around his neck, startling Kanato as he sighed while wrapping his arms around your waist,

"How can you be so forgiven" Kanato whispered, before clutching at the back of your dress, before he heard something clinking behind his head, and shoving you into the floor while grabbing your arms, only to blink at the key and lock styled bracelet around your wrist, "You actually wore it?"

"Of course... you gave it to me, K-Kanato" You replied lowly, while staring up at Kanato, worried you had done something wrong, only to blink when he removed the key,

"Good, now you are mine" Kanato stated before smirking darkly at you, before leaning down and kissing your lips while pinning you to the floor.

You felt somewhat happy that Kanato wasn't actually angry at you, but you knew never to bring up the fact he had actually said he was sorry, and just wrapped your arms around his neck while kissing him back. Kanato only smirked into the kiss, before pulling away from you with a dark glint flittering within his eyes, as he dragged himself to stand up before walking over to the table, and returning within a few moments with a slice of cake within his hand; which caused you to gulp as he dropped to his knees over your hips, before smirking as he pressed the soft sponge cake to your lips, and making you take a bite as you sighed softly enjoying the cake as Kanato fed it to you. Knowing that deep down Kanato was a gentle person, even if he never really showed it, and that sooner or later you would get use to him and his mood swings, including his temper and violent antics.


	8. When they Apologise - Ayato's Apology

**When they Apologise!**

 **Ayato Sakamaki**

Three weeks had passed since you caught Ayato drinking Yuis blood at school, you hadn't gone home that evening, opting to stay at a friends house from your basket ball team, and ask if you could crash at theirs for a couple of days due to not wanting to go back home. Your friend (S/N) agreed, while telling you that you were more than welcome to stay with them, as she lived alone anyway, and wouldn't have to worry about her parents telling her off for allowing a friend to stay over without permission. That was three weeks ago, now you were sitting at your desk in school, while jotting down some notes from your class, before feeling something hit your arm before landing upon the desk, and causing you to narrow your eyes at what was now sitting upon your desk; which had been a scrunched up ball of paper, causing to glance around the classroom to see Ayato looking at you, as you grabbed the scrunched up ball of paper, and chucked it over your shoulder into the bin. This had been the twentieth time Ayato had chuckled a ball of paper at you, you had started to get annoyed with it as you had been avoiding him when you returned to the Sakamaki estate, and had to deal with Reiji questioning on why you hadn't been home for a couple days; which you simply replied to him with, that it had nothing to do with him, and that you were staying with a friend to get away from filthy lying Vampires. He had only raised a brow at you, while parting his lips as you stated for him to not bother trying to deny it, and that you had watched Ayato drinking blood at school before storming off to your room. Though releasing a heavy sigh as you continued jotting down notes from your class, an announcement sounded around the classroom, and the entire school of a basket ball game being played at the end of the day between the boys team and the girls team. Narrowing your eyes, you glanced to your friend (S/N) as she stared back at you in just as much confusion, before you turned to stare at Ayato to see him smirking in your direction, and causing you to growl lowly while talking to your friend about trying to find out why there would be a girls against boys basket ball game.

Though as you thought about it, you wondered if Ayato had something to do with it, to try and get you to talk to him while also stop ignoring him, and you could already tell that he hated being ignored. Smirking mentally to yourself, you glanced around the classroom as your eyes landed upon the clock, seeing that you would be finishing your class in no more than five minutes, and then it would be the end of the day though as you thought that you sighed heavily. Shaking your head in annoyance in the thought that Ayato most likely planned what was going to happen at the end of the day, before placing your pen down while grabbing for your school bag as you began packing up your things, just as you saw a flash of a blonde blur past you, and causing you to glance towards the blonde female who also lived at the Sakamaki estate. Narrowing your eyes at the fact she was talking to Ayato, you dragged yourself out of your seat before walking towards the door that just happened to be behind Ayatos chair, as you heard Yui state that the basket ball match had been agreed to but only as a one on one, and causing you to grit your teeth before shoving past Yui as she fell into the floor with a yelp causing you to laugh just as four of your basket ball team mates rushed up behind you. Laughing with you as you walked out of the classroom, you headed down to the gym changing rooms to get changed into your P.E outfit while telling the members of your team they didn't need to, as they questioned you causing you to sigh, and explaining that it wasn't a complete team match but a one on one; which you would take up as out of the entire team, it was only fair that the captain of the team took up the challenge, as the other girls agreed while stating that they had heard some of the boys team talking about it being Captain vs Captain, and causing you to narrow your eyes as you handed your bag to (S/N) asking her to hold your bag for you.

Leaving the changing rooms to head out to the basket ball court, you saw a large crowed of girls and boys as well as the male Basket ball team, though just like yourself, only Ayato was in his P.E uniform, and causing you to narrow your eyes at him as your P.E teacher spoke up,

"Listen up!" the male teacher stated, while holding a Basket ball under his arm, as he indicated for both captains to step forward, "This was only permitted, due to the circumstances that were given to the headmaster by Reiji Sakamaki" The man stated as you narrowed your eyes,

"Tsk, so because his eldest brother says so, it happens? Fucking spoilt brat" You hissed while clenching your fists as you glared at Ayato,

"However, the rules are as follows-" The teacher began with a heavy sigh, "It will be Captain Vs Captain. No other members of your team are allowed to interrupt the game, nor get involved. The winner is allowed to request one thing from the looser, who must comply" The male explained causing you to grit your teeth, "The Captain to score the most points is the winner, (F/N) will start the match" The teacher stated tossing the ball towards you as you caught it,

"Fine by me, just don't expect to win, Asshole" You hissed in Ayatos direction, as he smirked back at you,

"Oh I will, Yours Truly always gets what he wants" He stated with a laugh, before indicating for his team to step back, while taunting you into starting the game.

Growling you started dribbling the ball before running forward with it, as you dodged Ayatos attempt to snatch the ball, before tossing it at the Basket ball hoop, and sending the ball through it with a smirk as Ayato narrowed his eyes at you while grabbing the ball. Smirking, you easily managed to get the ball out of Ayatos hands while running down the other side of the court only to score again, causing Ayato to growl darkly as he cracked his knuckles and back as he grabbed the ball, and easily managed to dodge your attempt at attacking to get the ball before scoring himself a point. This went on for a whole 90 minutes, you scoring yourself a total of 35 points, while Ayato also had 35 points causing you both to go into a tie breaker, and narrowing your eyes at Ayato you noticed Yui had been cheering Ayato on to win the game; which caused you to grit your teeth as you slammed the ball out of Ayatos hand before running for the hoop, as you jumped up to dunk the ball only for Ayato to smack the ball from your hand, and easily running while dribbling the ball back down the other side as he scored another point. This ended the game as you growled darkly, while running towards Ayato as you punched him square in the face, while forcing him to stumble backwards as you pulled your arm back only to attempt to land another hit as your wrist was grabbed, and causing you to growl darkly at the green eyed Vampire that he was going to pay for what he had done. Though Ayato only laughed before smirking as he tossed the ball across the court, while dragging you away from everyone back into the school while keeping a vice like grip upon your wrist, and causing you to shout at him to release you before you kicked him where the sun didn't shine which only caused Ayato to laugh more. Growling in annoyance, you gasped out a yelped hiss as you were slung into the wall by the stairs, before Ayato pinned you to the wall with a smirk touching his lips,

"Now that I have your attention, how dare you ignore yours Truly!" Ayato shouted at you, causing you to scoff, before shoving him backwards,

"How about get the fuck away from me, you two-faced, lying cheating whore!" You shouted at him, as you went to walk away only to yelp out a startled choked scream as you were slung back into the wall, and bashing your head harshly into the wall,

"I won't let you get away from me now, (F/N)" Ayato stated darkly, as he pinned you to the wall, "You are going to fucking talk to me, because trust me, I can end your pathetic life pretty damn fucking quickly" Ayato hissed into your face, while tightening his grip upon your upper arms that he was pinning,

"Just get the fuck away from me, I want nothing to do with scum like you" You hissed at him, as you spat into his face, you were still hurting from what he had done as well as the fact as they had all lied to you, "So why don't you fuck off with that blonde slut you have had hanging off of you for the past three weeks! Because you obviously want her"

"What is going on in that thick head of yours!" Ayato shouted, as he rose his right hand to wrap his fingers around your throat, "What you want yours Truly to apologise? Not fucking happen"

"Then leave me the fuck alone so I can get on with my life!" You spat, before choking out a strangled cough when Ayato tightened his fingers around your throat, "Go... on... do it..." You choked out, with defiance flashing within your eyes,

"Not yet, you are going to listen to me, like the good little bitch you are" Ayato stated, while narrowing his eyes at you before growling when he heard his name being shouted, causing him to snap his green eyes towards the hallway, due to pinning you to a wall in the darkest section of the stairway,

"Ayato-Kun!" Yuis voice sounded, as you narrowed your eyes, while gripping at Ayatos wrist, while digging your nails into his flesh, "Reiji-San said we have to go now!" Yui shouted out, as Ayato gritted his teeth while snapping his eyes at you,

"Try doing that again and I will snap your neck" Ayato hissed lowly, before he caught Yui walking past, as he pressed himself into your body to stay out of sight, "Now listen to me, because I am only to say this once, got it" He stated lowly into your ear, so he wouldn't be heard by Yui,

"What... makes you... think I... care" You choked out, before gasping as the fingers around your throat loosened, before your wrists were grabbed and suddenly pinned above your head, "Get off of me asshole"

"Not until we have talked" Ayato stated darkly, before pressing his body even harder against yours, "You really want to know why Pancake lives with us?" He questioned, causing you to scoff,

"I already know" You spat, "She is there for you to fuck" You stated coldly, causing Ayato to narrow his eyes at you,

"Wrong" He hissed, "She is food, nothing else" Ayato stated, just as he caught a glimpse of Yui walking back past where he was, as he growled lowly, "She is nothing but a sacrifice for us to kill, after we get tired of her blood"

"Bullshit" You hissed, you had never really believed that would be all it was, but then again you hadn't wanted to believe they had been Vampires either, "Don't lie to me"

"I ain't lying" Ayato stated, as he narrowed his eyes at you, "You are such an idiot! A Vampire isn't allowed to mark their Bride to be with their fangs, till the night of the their wedding, it is a custom!" Ayato hissed at you, "Marking you before the night of the wedding proves I would be unfaithful! I haven't touched you once in the almost two months you have been with me, because I am not fucking stupid" Ayato hissed out, before pulling you away from the wall, only to slam you back into it,

"Don't fucking lie!" You shouted, before yelping, as you felt a throbbing in the back of your head, "You are only saying that to get away with cheating!" You hissed at him, before adding, "But don't worry, she can have you, because I don't want to be your fucking wife, I never did!"

"Now you are lying!" Ayato shouted, as he pulled you into his chest, while rubbing the back of your head strangely softly, "I can see the tears in your eyes, you are to stubborn, (F/N)" Ayato stated lowly, before sighing heavily as he tightened his hold around your waist, "Look, Sorry we never told you why she was there, and I am sorry I never told you what I was, but you have to understand if anyone found out we could get in trouble even hunted down" Ayato explained causing you to stare wide eyed into Ayatos chest, before gripping at his P.E t-shirt as you felt tears falling down your cheeks,

"You are lying..." you choked out, as you clung to Ayatos t-shirt, causing the red headed male to sigh while rubbing your back,

"No I ain't" Ayato stated, before pushing you back to cup at your face, "Look at me, I will prove I'm telling you the truth" He stated, causing you to glance up at Ayato, only to stare wide eyed as he pressed his lips to yours.

Gasping a startled gasp, you slowly fluttered your eyes closed as you felt Ayato pull you back into his chest, while darting his tongue into your mouth just as a small groan slipped from his throat, and causing you to groan in return while clutching at the fabric of his top. Pulling away only when you needed air, you started panting while feeling your cheeks beginning to flush, just as Ayato chuckled before raising your head to stare up at him, and causing you to stare wide eyed at the look flittering within his eyes,

"I've only ever kissed you, (F/N). Because you are my Fiancée" Ayato stated, as he rubbed your cheeks, after cupping at your face before leaning his head against yours, "Will you forgive me, (F/N)?"

"I...I don't know" You whispered lowly, as you closed your eyes, while tightening your grip upon the green eyed Vampires top, "No more secrets... promise me, you won't keep anymore secrets from me"

"Fine, but you have to say you forgive me" Ayato stated, as he pressed his lips to yours, "Say it, say you forgive yours truly"

"Fine... I forgive you, but next time, Ayato. I walk and I will never come back" You stated before pressing your lips harder against his, while slipping your arms around the back of his neck, and pulling him closer just as Ayato gripped at your hips.

However, while having your make up make out session, six sets of eyes were watching you, before they vanished leaving the two of you alone to make up completely. Though before you could even break away from the kiss, you gasped as you suddenly felt something soft at your back, just as Ayato pulled away, smirking down at you as you glanced around to see you were in your room, and laying on your bed as you shuddered while staring at Ayato. Though before you could even ask anything, Ayato pressed his lips to yours again, shutting you up before you could even speak, as something inside of you clicked. You had wanted this. You had wanted what Ayato was giving you, and you could feel your heart swelling within your chest as it began pounding within your rib cage. You hadn't cared he was a Vampire, just that he had kept it from you, even hid the fact that he couldn't drink your blood because of some custom, and yet being told made you feel somewhat better. You knew deep down you would forgive Ayato, you just wanted him to apologise to you for keeping it hidden, and for keeping secrets from you when you had told him everything truthfully. Though you knew now, that maybe he would start telling you things, because you could admit it to yourself, you actually did love Ayato. Completely and truly loved him, even if he was a little big headed and possessive. Though you wouldn't actually tell him that, as you knew it would most likely boost his already to big for him ego, and that would only make the prideful, possessive freak even more of a jackass.


	9. When they Apologise - Subaru's Apology

**When they Apologise!**

 **Subaru Sakamaki**

It had been two months since you left the Sakamaki estate, almost three months as you thought about it, though in that time you didn't attend school, and had managed to find a place to stay so you weren't sleeping on the streets. Except there had been one single draw back in where you were staying, it was an abandoned building as faraway from the Sakamaki residence as you could get, and you hardly ate anything due to not having much money; which meant you had to be careful what you brought to eat, just so you could survive long enough to find a way to leave the city, and find a family member that would take you in. Though you had a feeling you wouldn't find one, as you feared that your Mother/Father would have informed their respective families, to just simply turn you away to prevent you from actually being near your family, and you hated it as you punched at the metal like slate that you used as your bed. Splitting your knuckles open once again, you gritted your teeth as you ripped the t-shirt you were wearing, so you could make a pathetic excuse for a make-shift bandage, and wrap it around your hand before shuddering from the icy wind that blew through the abandoned building you were staying in. The area had been thankfully peaceful, no one around or nearby to annoy you, only about two street lamps could be seen in the far distance either side, and a beautiful star lit sky above you as you released a heavy sigh just as the sound of your stomach grumbling echoed into the night skies. Grumbling to yourself, you reminded yourself that it had been almost four days since you last ate anything, meaning you would have to go find a small nearby store, and buy yourself something to eat with what little money you had on you. Releasing a shuddering breath as you dragged yourself to stand up, you stretched your bruised and scraped body out, before grabbing for your small thin summer jacket, and grabbed for the last of your money before leaving the abandoned building; however just as you did you snapped your head to the left, before glancing around when you felt like you were being watched, and causing you to shudder before yelping out a startled scream as a bat flew past you.

Clutching at your chest, you could feel your heart beating extremely fast, as you attempted to control your breathing from the sudden startle of a bat appearing out of nowhere, and began walking carefully along the uprooted and littered in slag* flooring. Deciding to just ignore the fact that in the past almost three months, you had never seen anything in the area, human, Vampire or bird let alone a bat, and just simply shrugged it off as maybe being lost as you continued to walk. Though as you walked upon the unsteady ground, you tripped over something causing you to yelp out a startled cry, as you slammed into the floor, and ripping your flesh upon your palms and knees open as you winced slightly in pain; which caused you to grit your teeth while clenching your fist, as you slammed it into the floor only to mentally face palm when you realised you just possibly broke your knuckle or at least two fingers, and that you would now have to seek out medical advise and help. Groaning as you dragged yourself to stand up, you continued to stumble and weakly walk along the unsteady path, just as you saw the tell tale signs of the small store you used to get food from, and headed over to the doors as quickly as you could only to narrow your eyes when you noticed it was actually closed. Growling lowly to yourself at your stupidity of not realising that the store closed at midnight, you kicked at the stone wall of the shop, before turning on your heel as you headed back to your little shelter, and cursing under your breath as several water droplets hit your partially covered flesh. Glancing your (e/c) eyes up into the skies you hissed as you felt several drops of rain splash against your face, before the heavens opened up into a heavy downpour, and causing you to scream into the skies as you attempted to run back to the abandoned building before you got to soaked through; which would be terribly bad for you, as you only had a couple changes of clothing left that was in any decent condition to be worn, simply because the rest of your clothes where either filthy with blood or dirt, ripped apart to be used as temporary bandaging for when you busted up your knuckles, or ripped apart only to be stuffed into an old dress you had used as a pillow, and your towels you had, had been destroyed as you had used them for covers to try to keep yourself warm at night except even they were now ruined.

Cursing yourself for not having made any friends at school, so you could have at least had a decent roof over your head for a couple of days at a time, you continued to rush back to the abandoned building only to cry out loudly as you slipped upon the upturned and slag covered flooring, and slamming into the ground while bashing your head off of a jagged piece of slag before blacking out. Fear had enveloped your entire body, the last thoughts to run through your head as you fell, had been about how you were going to die alone, and yet no one would even know that you were dead.

 **XxxxxX**

Groaning lowly you could hear voices nearby, as you slowly fluttered your eyes open, only to hiss between clenched teeth when you felt a harsh throbbing in your head, as the voices became somewhat clearer, and causing you to glance around only to find you were in what you declared your old room at the Sakamaki residence; which was when it dawned on you whose voice you could hear, as you glanced towards the door,

"He should be lucky I even told him where she was!" Kanatos voice sounded, it was evident he was having another hissy fit, causing you to raise your right hand to your head, when you noticed the bandages around your fingers and arms,

"Kanato, calm down. Subaru had all the right to be told where she was" Reijis voice that time, followed by the sound of something being hit, extremely hard, "Subaru, stop punching holes in the walls"

"Fucking make me!" Subarus voice sounded darkly, before you jumped slightly when the sound of something hitting the wall of your bedroom was heard, "How long did you know Pipsqueak!?" Subaru shouted, before sadistic laughter could be heard,

"About a week, before I told you. But you didn't even deserve to know!" Kanato shouted, as you released a groan while attempting to sit up, only to hiss in pain, "You didn't even bother to go after her! She is meant to be YOUR fiancée! And I was the one to find her, and even that was by accident!" You heard Kanato shouting, causing you to grip at your head,

"Would you two shut up, (F/N) Is meant to be sleeping" Reijis voice again, as you shuddered, "I would avoid seeing her for a few days, I highly doubt she will want to see you anyway, and considering the condition she was in you should be thankful I was even able to keep her alive" You heard Reiji explain, while gritting your teeth as you glanced around your room.

Then suddenly everything went quiet, as you released a sigh of relief before noticing that sitting upon the bedside table had been a glass of water, along with a foil packet you could tell were pain killers, and strangely enough a single white rose that had red droplets upon the normally pure white petals. Weakly shaking your head, you stared up at the ceiling before slowly closing your eyes, only to snap them open when you heard the sound of your bedroom door opening, and causing you to glance towards it to see Reiji carrying a bowl as his strange reddish coloured eyes locked with your (e/c) eyes,

"Seems you have finally woken up" Reiji stated, though you could hear the disgust within his voice, as he closed the door before walking over to your bedside table, "You have been out cold for about two weeks, you should be thankful you are even still alive"

"W-Why am I even still alive?" You questioned, as you watched Reiji pull a white cloth out of the bowl before wringing it out, as he set it on the bedside table,

"One of Kanatos familiars found you half dead, about a three hour drive from here. When it returned, it informed Kanato that it had found you laying almost lifeless, and he informed us all that his Familiar had found you" Reiji explained, before strangely and tenderly raising your left arm, as he began unfastening the bandaging, "Kanato has admitted to knowing where you were, for about a week before telling us, and that you had been fine when his familiar had first found you"

"Oh... I wondered why I felt like I was being watched" You replied before gritting your teeth as you glanced to your arm, just as Reiji carefully examined your knuckles,

"You should be thankful nothing is broken, we even banned Subaru from entering your room, though something tells me he has ignored me once again" Reiji stated in annoyance while glancing at the white rose, "Now why did you leave anyway? You are meant to be his Fiancée"

"Hmph" You huffed, before glancing away from Reiji, "Why would I want to marry a cheating, Vampire scum bag?" You questioned, as you felt hesitant fingers against your right wrist,

"I see" Was all Reiji stated, while unfastening the bandages around your right arm, causing you to hiss through gritted teeth in pain, "It would hurt, you dislodged the bones in your fingers, you must have hit something rather hard to do that" Reiji explained before sighing as he carefully washed over your knuckles and fingers, revealing several stiches,

"Blame him" You stated lowly, before glancing up at the ceiling, "But you never answered my question, why am I even still alive?"

"Because you are" Reiji replied before narrowing his eyes, "Were you deliberately trying to kill yourself out there?"

"So what if I was, it isn't like I would have been missed" You stated coldly, before wincing as Reiji shifted you to sit up, "Ow that hurt!"

"It would, you had cracked your head open, leaving you with a nasty mark" Reiji explained, before soaking the white cloth once again, while slowly unfastening the bandages around your head, and causing you to grit your teeth as you noticed the slightly stained in blood fabric falling away from your head, "You should be able to keep this uncovered now, but I wouldn't move around to much until you can sit yourself up without someone helping you"

"Fine, I am guessing they are painkillers?" You questioned while indicating to the foil packet upon your bedside table,

"Yes they are, they should help with the throbbing you will be experiencing" Reiji explained as he carefully swiped the cloth over your head, "Dark bruising, but that is all. You should try to get some more rest, I will bring you up some soup in an hour as I can already tell you have hardly eaten" Reiji stated a little coldly, causing you to scoff, "For the next two weeks you will be on a strict diet of three bowls of soup a day, before you get any solid food"

"Fine, can you leave now?" You questioned, causing Reiji to sigh in irritation, while gathering up the used bandages,

"As you wish, however, Subaru will most likely try to come and talk to you. Please do try to not make him angry, we have already had to fork out to fix 36 walls in this house already, as well as 20 doors, and 30 units, including getting his own room renovated 15 times" Reiji explained coldly, before walking towards the door,

"Fine... I would rather not have to see him" You stated simply before shifting as you leaned back against your head bored, before reaching for the foil packet and popping two painkillers out,

"That I cannot help with. You are his Fiancée, you have to deal with it I am afraid" Reiji stated before leaving your room.

Scoffing as the door closed, you quickly took the two painkillers, before sighing heavily while rubbing at your head carefully, and wincing when your fingers traced over what you guessed was the bruising and gash to your head. Closing your eyes to try and get some extra sleep while sitting in a slouched position, you could hear movement from outside of your bedroom door of the other brothers walking past, before you heard a females voice talking followed by the sound of the wall beside your door being punched, and the females voice to gasp before footsteps ran along the hallway. You couldn't quite tell what had been said, due to the pounding within your head as you parted your lips, releasing a heavy pained sigh while keeping your eyes closed, and slowly felt darkness envelope you within a strangely calming and warm embrace. Sighing softly you allowed the embrace to cradle you seemingly lovingly, causing you to feel as if you would be in the world of dreams within seconds, and then the feeling vanished when you felt fingers caressing through your (h/L) (h/c) locks; which caused you to gulp as you slowly opened your eyes, to see pinkish tinted white locks of hair followed by bright red eyes, and causing you to narrow your eyes while attempting to shove Subaru away. Only to wince with a hiss between clenched teeth, causing Subaru to growl down at you as he held your head to his chest, though as you glared up at him you could see a pink colour dusting his cheeks,

"Get off of me" You stated coldly, causing Subaru to grip at your side a little harder, "OW! That hurt asshole!"

"Good, now shut up" Subaru hissed down at you, though the pink dusting his cheeks, never failed to leave his face as he sighed in irritation, "We need to talk, and I am not leaving, nor am I letting you go till you listen to me" He added in a strangely softer tone,

"Just talk and leave already" You stated before raising a hand to your head, only to have it smacked away as you narrowed your eyes before groaning in pain,

"Shut up already" Subaru hissed at you, before gently stroking your head in an attempt to sooth the pain, "Why did you leave?"

"Why do you think, Idiot!" You hissed at Subaru, before shuddering in pain as you tried to move away from the youngest Sakamaki brother,

"Because I am a filthy monster? Because I destroy everything I touch!?" Subaru shouted at you, before harshly pinning you to the bed, after making sure not to bash your head again in case it killed you, "ANSWER ME!"

"Don't shout" You whimpered lowly, staring up at Subaru while gazing into his narrowed red coloured eyes, "My head hurts"

"Whose fault is that! Now answer my question!" He shouted again, causing you to flinch slightly, before squeezing your eyes shut in pain,

"You aren't... you aren't a monster" You gritted out, while raising your hands to grip at Subarus forearms, "And... you do destroy shit" You stated, gritting your teeth when you felt Subaru grab harshly at your shoulders, "You punch shit, that destroys it"

"Don't lie to me!" Subaru shouted, though you could tell from his tone of voice he didn't know how to react to your words, "Thats why you left isn't it! Because I am a monster, because I am filthy and polluted!"

"NO!" You shouted, before gritting your teeth in pain at your own voice, "You aren't... Subaru... please let me go"

"NO! Answer my bloody questions!" Subaru shouted, as you vaguely heard footsteps rushing down the hallway, before your bedroom knocked as you heard Yuis voice,

"(F/N) are you okay!?" She shouted out to you, causing you to grit you teeth while gripping at Subarus forearms, "(F/N)!?"

"FUCK OFF!" You heard Subaru shout, before you felt him release your shoulders, before seeing him storm over to your bedroom door and yank it open,

"S-Subaru-Kun..." Yui stuttered out, causing you to grit your teeth as you slowly dragged yourself to sit up slightly, "You were told you weren't allowed to see (F/N) till she was better"

"I don't fucking listen to you!" Subaru shouted as he punched your door frame causing Yui to flinch before yelping as she stumbled back, "Now get lost!"

"I can't S-Subaru-Kun... I have to tell you to leave (F/N)'s room on Reijis orders, so please leave" Yui stated as you gritted your teeth before clutching at a pillow, as you forced up as much strength as possible and launched the pillow directly into the back of Subarus head, and causing Yui to gulp while glancing around Subaru when she saw the youngest Sakamaki brother jolt slightly forward, "(F/N)? Do you want Subaru to leave?"

"GET LOST!" You shouted, clutching at your head, "S-Subaru... just punch her... and shut the fucking door!" you stated, gripping at your hair while squeezing your eyes shut.

Hearing the sound of Yui yelping just as your bedroom door slammed shut, you felt your pillow smack you in the side as you jumped while snapping your eyes open only to see Subaru walking towards you from the corner of your eyes, and causing you to gulp lowly as you caught sight of Subaru removing his boots before climbing back up onto your bed. Parting your lips to question what Subaru was doing, you released a pained yelp as you were yanked back down onto your bed, before hearing Subaru gritting his teeth while wrapping his arms around your waist, and causing you to stiffen in fear of what the youngest Vampire Brother was going to do; however, before you could question Subaru, you felt rose petal soft lips press against your neck, before trailing down to your shoulder, and causing you to gasp lowly while squeezing your eyes closed,

"Tsk" You heard the sound slip from Subarus lips, before gasping as you felt a heavy weight upon you, and causing you to snap your eyes open to stare up at Subaru staring down at you, "You still never answered my question, (F/N)"

"S-Subaru" You began before sighing heavily while weakly shaking your head, as you glanced up into Subarus bright red eyes while raising your hands to cup at his soft feeling cheeks, "You aren't filthy... nor are you polluted or a monster"

"Then why did you leave!?" Subaru shouted, gripping at the sheets beneath your body, while staring at you with his fangs showing, "WHY?"

"F-Fangs..." You stuttered out, staring wide eyed up at Subaru as he blinked, "Y-You... r-really are aren't you... a Vampire?" You asked, now seeing his fangs up close, and causing you to fear what else Subaru could possibly do if angry,

"Yes... you left because of that!?" Subaru asked coldly, staring down at you, as you bit your lip nodding, "YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" You shouted, causing Subaru to blink before shaking his head, while pulling you carefully to sit up, and holding you close to his chest while gritting his teeth,

"I thought you knew" He whispered lowly, tightening his hold around your waist, "I thought you figured it out, when I wouldn't come near you, or always gritted my teeth when you busted your knuckles open"

"I didn't... I just thought you hated the sight of blood" You whispered, clutching at Subarus top, before wincing in pain as you felt Subaru release you only to grab for your right hand,

"S-Sorry" Subaru whispered lowly, as he lightly nuzzled your hand, before kissing it gently, as a deep crimson dusted his cheeks, "Don't leave me again... (F/N)" Subaru whispered squeezing his eyes shut before gritting his teeth,

"Subaru..." You whispered lowly, before stroking the youngest Sakamaki brothers head, while carefully brushing strands of his hair out of his face, "I forgive you"

"This doesn't mean I like you" Subaru stated coldly, before shoving you away, as he vanished with his blush darkening upon his cheeks.

Laying there, staring wide eyed up at the space Subaru had just been, caused you to gulp before glancing around, and curling up on your side with a wince of pain. Facing your bedside table with your back to the door, you replayed what Subaru had just said, including the low whispered sorry he had spoken, knowing that if you ever brought that up to him he would out right deny ever saying it, and causing you to sigh heavily before your (e/c) eyes landed upon the white rose sitting on the side. Blinking several times, you weakly reached for it as you noticed the red droplets on it had been blood, causing you to bite your bottom lip before holding the rose to your chest, and closing your eyes while sighing heavily as the Abyss of darkness took a hold of you; which caused you to feel slightly heavy, while slowly relaxing into your bed, and passing out into the world of dreams. Unknowing of the red eyes watching you from the corner of you room, as another white rose was placed upon your bedside table, with a piece of folded paper, and then your room was empty leaving only you sleeping on your side.

 **Author's Notes:** Where the * is, is a word for you to look up. Though for a quick explanation, it pretty much rough materials left behind after the smelting of metal and such. It is also a term for Scrap metal.


	10. They Watch you Sleeping!

**They watch you sleeping!**

 **Shu Sakamaki**

It had been almost six months since you had come to live at the Sakamaki Mansion like Estate, though it had only been about four months since Shu had apologised to you for you finding out about him and his brothers being Vampires, especially in the way you had which had been him drinking Yuis blood, and now you had allowed that incident to fade into the past as you curled up under your covers of your bed to fall asleep. In the last few days you had felt a little more tired than normal, though you were unsure as to why, so you would occasionally sneak to your room during the day if you weren't at school, and grabbed a nap while no one was around. Though on this pacific day you had meant to be spending the day with Shu, making sure he actually studied for an exam his year was having, so Reiji had asked you to study with him, and yet here you were curled up in bed passed out cold asleep.

From across your room bright cerulean blue eyes sparkled slightly, before Shu stepped over to your bed with a smirk touching his lips, planing to wake you up any way he could while scolding you for the fun of it, and yet as soon as his eyes landed upon your sleeping face Shu stopped in his tracks. Shu had often caught you sleeping in the past, though today seemed to be different, as normally he would leave you to sleep, and even curl up beside you to fall asleep himself; however, this time Shu sat on the edge of your bed as he gazed down at your sleeping face, noticing how your pink lips parted slightly to breath lowly, the slight flickering of your eyes as you seemingly dreamed, and the way your hands curled within the covers while tightly gripping them as you slept soundly. A small smile touched Shus lips as he carefully brush several strands of your (H/C) locks out of your face, allowing him to see your sleeping face easier as he laid down beside you, just watching you sleeping seemingly soundly without a care in the world, and yet to Shu it was the most beautiful of sights he had ever seen. His betrothed Fiancee sleeping soundly.

 **Laito Sakamaki**

You sighed heavily while working on a puzzle book with Laito, six months had passed since you came here, months since you caught Laito drinking Yuis blood, and months since you had accepted Laitos apology and had forgiven him with promises of it not happening again. It had been the weekend so you had been thankful to finally just curl up while doing some puzzle books, while being in Laitos arms as he rested his chin against your shoulder while pointing to different parts of the puzzle you were doing, occasionally correcting any you may have gotten wrong with his contagious laughter reverberating around your head, and causing you to chuckle yourself as you thanked him before correcting your mistake. You had always enjoyed doing puzzles with Laito, it was something you both thoroughly enjoyed doing other than being perverted with anyone mainly each other, though you had already been doing the puzzles in your new book for about three hours, and yet you couldn't hear any movement from outside of the games room in which you had been curled up. Releasing a small tired sounding sigh from parted lips, you shifted slightly before leaning back against Laitos chest more than you had previously been, before feeling your eyes suddenly droop while continuing to tiredly complete the puzzle you had been doing, and yet before you could fill in the next box of the puzzle your eyes were closed and you had drifted off to sleep against Laitos body.

Laito noticed the slight shallowness of your breathing as he glanced his deep green eyes towards your face, causing him to smirk deviously as he lightly stroked his fingers over your abdomen before holding you tightly to his body, while simply watching you sleeping against his body, and the evident flush touching his cheeks would have implied to anyone who walked into the games room that he was enjoying watching you sleeping while being pressed against his body. Though, Laito remained curled up upon one of the chairs the two of you had seated yourselves in, as he hadn't wanted to disturb you even though it was still quite cold outside, Laito knew that you most likely would feel the cold even more than you currently could if he was to move or disturb you, and on top of that Laito didn't want to risk pissing you off as waking you up while you slept wasn't a good thing. So Laito did the only thing he wanted to do, snuggle you closer to his body while he watched you sleeping with your head rested against his chest, your lips slightly parted as you breathed softly, and the rhythmic sound of your heart thumping within your chest that he could feel made him feel somewhat giddy. Of course, Laito had never really watched you sleep before, so he savoured the sight of your lips parted while you breathed, the relaxed look upon your face as if you were dreaming of something relaxing, and though Laito felt giddy about watching you he also enjoyed the warmth your body provided as he held you more tighter to his body making sure he didn't wake you up.

 **Kanato Sakamaki**

You had been sat in your room drawing up some designs for something you wanted to make, six months had passed since you came to live with your Sadistic bad tempered Fiancee, though in all the time you had been at the Sakamaki Mansion like Estate you had somewhat enjoyed yourself, and the memories of seeing Kanato drinking Yuis blood had been long forgotten. Releasing a low sigh as you blew several stray strands of your (H/C) locks out of your eyes, you focused on the image upon the page you were drawing on as you felt a sudden wave of sleepiness take you over, as you glanced around briefly to see that it was only 2:28 in the afternoon, and that meant you had been awake five hours already even though the Brothers never woke up before 5 pm. Shaking your head you slowly put your pencil down before turning out your lamp, as you stood up then walked back over towards your bed, where you climbed back in under the covers, and slowly fell back to sleep with a small smile touching your lips.

By the time the Sakamaki brothers had awoken, Kanato had cheerfully skipped, he may as well had at least, down towards your bedroom to walk down to the kitchen to get breakfast, though as he knocked your door there was no answer causing him to narrow his eyes as Kanato opened your bedroom door to shout at you, and yet as soon as his purple eyes landed upon your sleeping form he blinked. Glancing along the hallway to make sure none of his brothers were around, Kanato quietly entered your room while closing the door behind him as he murmured lowly to his precious Teddy bear, that you were stupid for still being asleep as anyone could grab you or try hurting you, and with his murmurings Kanato noticed you had shifted slightly revealing the small smile touching your lips. Kanato only raised a curious brow as he walked over to your bed, when he noticed that you seemed to look so peaceful while sleeping, though to him you looked like the perfect Doll, and he wanted to make you his personal Doll all the more. Gritting his teeth as he placed Teddy upon the bedside table beside your bed, Kanato slowly climbed up onto your bed just as you rolled over with a small groan, causing Kanato to smirk as he crawled towards you slowly, and blinked when he noticed your lips were parted with short shallow breaths as he just knelt there watching you sleeping.

Kanato had never actually seen you sleeping, he had seen you pretending to be asleep, but never had he actually seen you relaxed and sleeping soundly, and to him it looked like you were completely relaxed without a care in the world. Allowing his eyes to trail over your face while you slept, Kanato reached a hand out, planing to slap you to wake you up though to his own surprise he brushed several strands of your hair out of your face, and just watched you sleeping while sitting upon your bed. Kanato couldn't even understand why he didn't hit you, he was never really nice to you, but for some strange reason something compelled him to leave you alone, and just simply watch his Fiancee sleeping soundly as if he was staring at one of his most pride and joy Dolls that he had just finished dressing.

 **Ayato Sakamaki**

Groaning to yourself as your walked along the hallway to head back to your room, from having a relaxing hot bath to relax your aching joints, as you spent half of the day playing basket ball with Ayato, and yet as you walked along the hallway you felt your body becoming sluggish as you yawned loudly. Shaking your head as you walked along the hallway you could hear Kanatos sadistic laughing, followed by the sound of Yuis voice begging for the sadistic vampire to stop, and all you could do was scoff as you stopped walking outside of your bedroom door. Releasing a heavy tired sigh as you opened your bedroom door, you stepped into your room while closing the door behind you, before walking over to your bed as you dropped your dirty laundry upon the floor, and collapsed upon your bed in nothing more than a towel that you had wrapped around your body. Though the second your body collapsed upon your comfortable bed, you head hitting your pillow, you passed out asleep due to exhaustion and the heat of your bath making your drowsy.

Ayato had sighed heavily as he walked up to your room, you had promised to make him Takoyaki after you had, had a nice hot relaxing bath, however that had been almost an hour and a half ago, and Ayato was pissed as he walked up to your door and knocked it. Though when he received no reply he just opened your door, only to blink when he saw you sprawled across your bed, your towel revealing your long legs as it had come loose, and the content look of peacefulness upon your sleeping face. Raising a curious brow with a smirk tugging at his lips, Ayato walked over to your bed to wake you up, though he stopped himself as he leaned over you slightly, and just simply stared at your sleeping face as he watched your lips part slightly. Hearing a low groan erupt from your throat as you slept, Ayato smirked as he grabbed for a chair, before placing it beside your bed allowing him to sit down, and then he sat there watching you. Your (H/L), (H/C) Locks still damp from your bath, as the wet strands stuck to your face and neck, your chest rising up and down with each of your small shallow breaths, and causing Ayato to genuinely smile as he watched you. Ayato had never actually watched you sleep before, so to him this was new, though as he watched you sleeping he noticed how when you shifted your towel shifted revealing your upper thigh, and causing him to smirk as he reached over and covered you back up slightly with your towel. Ayato then sat back down in the chair beside your bed, watching you sleep, as he thought about the fact you were to be his wife, and how he could easily get use to waking up to the sight of your beautiful face sleeping beside him every day.

 **Subaru Sakamaki**

You had been sitting in the garden just staring up at the skies, you had only been given permission to walk around again for the last week, yet you still felt a little unstable upon your feet as you walked, all due to the throbbing pain that reverberated within your skull, and causing you to get constant headaches that left you curled up crying in pain. Though on this particular chilly spring night, you had been gazing up at the skies alone as the Sakamaki brothers had been at school, though you had been told you wouldn't be going for a while until you could try to ease the headaches, which could possibly take you months as they seemed to come at random intervals, and so you stayed home to rest and relax while enjoying the quietness of the mansion like estate. Releasing a small tired sigh as you laid back upon the grass while staring up at the sky, you could feel your eyes slowly drifting shut as cool wind blew over you, allowing you to slowly drift off to sleep beneath the full moon and the stars that covered the blanket above you, and allowing no harsh lights to illuminate your face or blinding you.

By the time the brothers returned home, Subaru had headed for your room to check on you, though when he got there he found your room empty, causing him to narrow his eyes until he saw your balcony door open, and with that he stormed towards it as he noticed you weren't on the balcony but beneath it upon the grass. Staring wide eyed with fear rushing through his body, of you falling off of the balcony when you stepped onto it for fresh air, Subaru jumped over the edge as he landed effortlessly beside your body, and causing Subaru to blink as he noticed your face was peaceful though it didn't match the look he feared you may have had. Gulping as he clenched his fists, Subaru stormed off towards the other side of building as he slammed his fist into the wall, before walking back towards you as he noticed you had shifted slightly, and then it hit him, you had just been sleeping while laying out on the grass beneath the moon and stars. Shaking his head with a frustrated sigh leaving his lips, Subaru crouched beside you as he brushed several strands of your (H/C) locks away from your face, as Subarus own pale white cheeks suddenly flushed with heat, and his eyes widened as he stared at the smoothness of your cheeks as your lips parted to take in small breaths; which for Subaru was something different, though he had seen you in a coma, it wasn't exactly sleeping as you had looked pained, and yet here right before his eyes you looked peaceful like you were having a peaceful dream. Gritting his teeth as new confusing emotions ran through him, Subaru just crouched there watching you sleeping, until you turned your head to the side while completely out cold asleep, revealing the pale expanse of your unmarred neck to Subarus slowly glowing red eyes, and causing him to click his tongue in annoyance before picking you up as he teleported back to your bedroom where he placed you down in your bed. Though as he turned to leave, Subaru felt a hand grip at his school jacket causing him to stare wide eyed as he glanced towards you, to see you had curled up on your side while clutching the end of his jacket, and with that Subaru groaned while clenching his fists as he sat on the edge of your bed while watching you from over his shoulder; which had been when he noticed the small smile touching your lips, followed by a faint pink tinging your cheeks just as his own cheeks began to burn with heat, and because he hadn't wanted to hurt you Subaru just sat there grinding his teeth with his fists clenched and watched you sleeping.


End file.
